Digimon Night Star Season 1
by 4fireking
Summary: One day, a boy named Josh's mother died in a car crash. And because Josh lost his mother, he was forced to live in a foster home with an abusive foster father. Then one day Josh finds a Digital Egg in his mother's grave. And thus his adventure with the Digital Monster begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. The following story contains drama, death, action, humor, ecchi, and foul language. It should not be reviewed by people under 17. Also, if there are any mistakes in the chapter, please give the author—me—some feedback on what was done wrong.

YYY

Eight year old Josh Yarrow just survived a car crash. Blood was bleeding from his head, his right arm was broken; pieces of glass were pierced in his arm, and his eyes were dripping with tears. Forlorn pain wallowed inside Josh's stomach as he was grieving for his mother and his younger brother Carter—both were in the car when it crashed.

" M-mom," Josh stuttered while he was crawling on the shards of glass from the car wreck. " Mom."

Josh crawled behind his wreck car. But as he looked behind the car, he saw his own mother lying on the ground. Her arms were bleeding with bright, clean red blood, both her legs were twisted; she may've dislodged the bones in her ankles, a giant piece of glass in her chest, but the most horrific site was a giant piece of glass lodged in her head.

" Mom!"

Josh couldn't move. Besides having his hands and legs pierced with glass, Josh was too paralysed with fear too move. The only thing Josh could hear was the blurring sound of an ambulance behind him. Soon two paramedics saw Josh in his injured body, ran up to him, placed a gas mask over his face, and he felt the gas "Methoxyflurane" in his mouth.

" It's going to be alright, son," one of the paramedics said holding the mask near Josh's face.

" Everything's going to be okay," another paramedic said.

Josh felt drowsy and lethargic. With the Methoxyflurane in his mouth, Josh knew he'd lose consciousness soon enough. But while he would soon pass out, Josh could only think about his little brother.

" _Carter, where are you_? _Carter…"_

**5 years later **

" You got a 'D'? Do you even have a brain? When I was your age, I'd at least get 'B's'. But you can't. And do you know why? It's because you're a pathetic, useless, brainless bum!"

Josh thought he was used to listening to his foster father's exploits, but he couldn't stop shedding tears from his remarks. But while he was getting yelled at, his foster mother Patricia would get beaten by his foster father Mitchell.

Josh had been living under the roofs of three different foster parents ever since he was first sent to his orphanage. His first foster parents kicked him out because he was too mopey. His second parents kicked him out because he "scared" them. And his new foster parents, Mitchell and Patricia, were having different thoughts on him. Patricia was protective of him, always trying to stop Mitchell from attacking him, but got hit in his place. Mitchell, the angry, abusive husband found Josh's presence too be revolting.

" I tried my best," Josh moaned while his hands were on his legs. " But I guess my best didn't meet your expectations."

" Your damn right it didn't! You'll never amount to anything, you useless twit!"

" Mitchell, leave him alone!" Patricia begged grabbing her husband's hands as he raised them in anger. " He's just a little boy. I'm sure he just needs a little affection is all—"

" Shut up, wench!"

Mitchell smacked his own wife Patricia across her cheek. Josh couldn't stand it, day after day, he couldn't stand seeing Patricia being abused; she was the only person who ever cared about him. As Josh weeped, he grabbed his school bag and headed for the door, only to be stopped by the angry, foul smelling Mitchell.

" And where do you think you're going?" Mitchell with his stench smelling breath.

" I'm going to school," Josh said, nearly cried.

" Good. Maybe you'll learn something for once." Mitchell moved out Josh's way. He then pointed his fingers at Patricia who was still groveling on the ground. " And you. If you ever get in my way again, I promise you'll regret it."

Josh couldn't stand another being in his ruined house with his foster parents. Crying, his body trembling, he opened the door to his home and walked outside. A new day awaited Josh—he didn't know how fortune would fall down on him.

YYY

" Hi, mom, it's me, Josh. Sorry I haven't seen you in a while. I did promise I'd visit you from time to time. But I have nothing nice to tell you."

Josh was in a cemetery standing over the grave of his dead mother. He didn't want to believe it, but underneath the ground was his mothers' skeleton. Every time he thought about it, a tear dripped from Josh's eyes. Josh's prolong suffering was nothing less of colossus.

" Nothing's new with me. Same old stupid house, same old stupid stepfather, same old stupid school, and same old stupid kids who laugh at me. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Oops, I'm sorry I said such vulgar things too you. But I'm just so sad. Your gone, dads gone, I don't know where Carter is; don't even know if he's still alive, and everyone resents me. I just want things to change."

Josh carried with him a small white tulip he plucked off the ground. Josh gently placed the tulip on the grave site, covering the stems with dirt, cried over the soil. Josh finally had to go since he had school too attend to.

Josh was halfway between his moms' grave and the entrance to the cemetery. While he traveled, Josh accidentally tripped on a small rock and fell into the grass. Josh could feel wet grass tingling in his teeth. Josh then tried standing up, but he flinched when he felt blood dripping from his hands.

" _I'm just so useless. I belong in the gutter. Why, why, why am I just so pathetic_? _I wish I had courage. If I had even the slightest bit of power, I wouldn't waste it."_

Just as Josh was able to stand up again, he noticed something glowing in front of his eyes. What he saw seemed like an egg, it had blue diagonally shaped marks on it, small red stars, but was black in color. Josh was intrigued by the egg. With what little strength he had, he grabbed the egg and lifted it off the ground. It felt heavy in his hands, but Josh felt joy holding it.

" _I wonder what this is. I-I can almost feel a heartbeat in it. But just what type of animals in it_?" As Josh looked at the egg, he noticed the time on his Roulex. As he looked at the watch, he saw how he was late for school. " _I might as well take it with me. Maybe my teacher's will know what it is." _

**End of Chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. The following story will be a maximum 1000-1500 words per page. The reason for that is I want to be like the author who wrote Pokémon: The Global Adventure, but with more drama in mine. If you think any of these chapters are corny, believe me; they soon will be, I'd suggest you look for a new author.

YYY

Thirteen year old Josh Yarrow finally reached his school. Fortunately and unfortunately he was able to arrive before the bell rang. The fortunate part was the teachers wouldn't phone home to his vile, abusive stepfather, but unfortunate because he was surrounded by students—each and every one hated him.

" Hey, it's that freak, Yarrow," One of the students snidely remarked.

" What a loser."

" Weirdo."

" Freak."

" I hear he has lunch under the bleachers. Is he some kind of mole man or something?"

" I hear he likes to go too alleyways after school to talk to feed stray animals. Doesn't he know stray animals would be better off dead?"

" I hear he visits the cemetery almost every day before school. He's always saying ' mommy, mommy, mommy I love you; please come back home to me'. Ha. It's no wonder his mother died in a car crash. She probably tried committing suicide because she couldn't stand being near a freak like him—"

" Just stop it! STOP!" Josh's heart was weighed heavily by his anger. However, because Josh never wanted to resort to violence, he just ran away from the kids heckling him. " _What makes me so different from them_? _All because I do different things from them that classifies me as a 'freak'. But no matter where I go, I can hear them taunting in my head."_

_" **Josh is a loooooser. Josh is a looooooser. Josh is a looooooser."**_

The bell then rang and everyone forgot about Josh and walked inside. Josh however couldn't feel his legs move; they were too him a wiggly bowl of jelly.

" _There goes the bell. Until I moved here, I never knew what it meant to be Saved by The Bell. They sure don't. They don't even have any concern about how they hurt me. That motto's the only thing that stuck by me day after day. If only I had one friend, I wouldn't feel so lonely."_

Josh kept the egg he found in the cemetery inside his knapsack. Josh unzipped his knapsack, reached his hands in and pulled out the giant egg with the black shell. Josh touched the side of his egg and felt a small heartbeat beating inside of it. From all his forlorn suffering, the egg his only glimpse of hope, Josh started crying from his eyes.

" You'll be my friend, won't you?"

YYY

School was finally over. After taking a stop to the alleyways, feeding stray animals and purchasing a carton of milk, Josh finally reached his rundown, quaint little home. The temperature in the thermostat seemed colder too him than usual—like he was walking through a dark, foggy cemetery.

"I'm home. I got you a carton of mil—"

" It's about time you got your lazy ass back here, punk."

The blood in Josh's veins turned cold at the sound of Mitchell's raunchy, alcohol filled breath. Josh turned his head left and saw his stepfather Mitchell sitting on a leather sofa. He had a lit cigar in his left hand, a 40 oz bottle of liquor in his left, and a grim look on his face. His eyes were glaring into Josh's.

" Mitchell? W-why are you—"

" Sit down, punk."

" Sit down? B-but we only have one chair—"

" I said Sit Down!"

Josh sat his down and crossed his legs as if on impulse. Josh felt a tingle in his blood as Mitchell's eyes continued to glare down on him. Mitchell finally got off the couch and stood over Josh. But while he was walking around Josh, he still held his liquor and lit cigar.

" W-where is Patricia?"

" The wife isn't here."

" Huh? Then where is she?"

" How should I know? We got into a fight after you left and went to school, and she left me. I haven't seen her in six hours."

" Six hours? W-why didn't you call the school and tell me you didn't know where mom is?"

" Don't call her that! She is not your mother! I am not your father! I'd never pass my genes onto a pathetic, useless thing like you. But you don't have to worry about my wife. You're going to have a new lady friend in your life."

" W-what? What new lady friend?"

" You might already know her. She's my wife's sister April."

" H-her sister? Why aren't you looking for your wife? You should be outside searching for her; not trying to replace her. What kind of husband are you?"

" Hey! HEY! Don't you try to tell me what to do, you little shit! You're not married! You wouldn't know anything about living with one!"

" Maybe so. But if I did have a wife, I wouldn't just try to replace her if something bad happened to her and I didn't know where she was. I'd be out looking for her. It's one act of chivalry me and your wife both have."

" Chivalry? Do you really think there's chivalry with that wench of a wife? She left you. And let me tell you why."

-Six Hours ago—

" I'm tired of this, Mitchell. I'm tired of the way you treat me. I try to get close to you, but you always just push me away."

" Well excuse me for being a good husband! Who's the one that let you adopt that brainless kid because you were sterile? Who works 12 hours each day to bring food on this table? It certainly isn't you. You're a lazy wife who can't do anything right. You're living with a husband who—"

" A husband who what? An egotistic husband who beats me? A husband who sleeps around with other women every time he makes a spar buck? A husband who drinks and smokes? And for the record, I wanted a son because I thought he'd help you grow up. But I guess I was wrong. I'm going."

" Hey, where do you think you're going?"

" Where do you think? Away from you."

" Hey, get back here! I have a solution for all our problems."

Patricia stopped moving. " Okay." Patricia walked over to Mitchell. " What is your solution?"

Mitchell clamped his hands on Patricia's left hand and started to squeeze her. " That you be a good wife and behave!

" Get off me! Get your filthy hands off me!" Patricia pulled her hands away from Mitchell's grasp and slapped him. After she slapped him, Patricia rushed out of the door, yelling, " I'm done! I'm done massaging your ego. I'm done letting you beat me. And it makes me sick spending a single second with you. I'm leaving. Tell Josh...I'm sorry."

-Present-

" And that's all she wrote, you little shit. She's not coming back and you're stuck with me."

" No! Noooooooo."

A small hole was ripped drilled through in Josh's heart. Crying, dripping tears on the dirty ground, Josh walked and nearly ran trying to get away from the vile, angry eyes of Mitchell.

" Hey, don't you walk away from me!"

Mitchell lost control and whacked his beer bottle behind Josh. The bottle hurt, it pushed Josh down, and then he felt Mitchell's heavy feet pressing against his back.

"" Ahhhhh!" Josh cried quietly from his pain.

" You know, when I was your age, my father used to beat me. He told me I'd be just like him. And whenever I talked back to him, he'd punch me. Like this!"

Mitchell pulled his right hand back and punched Josh. Josh could feel pain lingering up inside of his lungs from Mitchell's strong, brawny hands hitting his back. Josh wanted to fight back, he wanted to get Mitchell off him, but he didn't have the strength.

" Owwwwwwwww."

" And he didn't just punch me once; no. As soon as he punched me once—" Mitchell punched Josh in his back again. " He'd punch me again! And do you know what it taught me? It taught me to become a man. My wife's not here to save you now, chicken-shit. It's just you and me. Now why don't you be a good boy and behave like she should've. You and me are going to be together for a long-long time."

YYY

Hours passed, and Mitchell just let his injured, crying step son on the cold, dirty ground. Mitchell was in the same house as Josh for the first few hours, but left to go to a nightclub without any care of Josh's well-being. After lying on the ground for four whole hours—doing nothing but cry from his sorrow—Josh finally found the strength to stand up.

" _Why does everyone hate me_?" Josh thought. His pain was immense but thinking about his prolong suffering made him fidget even more. " _All I ever wanted was to see a world without violence. A world where everyone can be happy. Why is it I'm the only one who doesn't belong in that world_?"

Josh moved limply too Mitchell's Man Cave. It was the only room Mitchell went to seek solitude from the pain in the family—most of which were caused by _him_. The room was filled with everything a man could ask for—a computer, Playboy magazines, beer, a stash of 6-pack cigars—but what was most alluring too Josh was Mitchell's gun collection.

" _This is not a world for someone like me_." The case protecting the guns were made of glass. Josh, who was seeking the only conviction that would help Patricia and make Mitchell suffer, smashed his elbow into the glass. The glass shattered on impact. " _Made not this world but some other world will take me for what I am." _ With the glass shattered, Mitchell took out a shotgun from Mitchell's collection, opened his mouth, and placed the shotgun in his mouth. " _I'm a plague."_

Josh could feel his mind going blank. His hand was numb on the trigger, the gun was in his mouth, and all his suffering, abuse would end with one touch. But the very same idea would also end all his other emotions: happiness, joy, love, dreams…

" _Dad, Mom, Carter, I'm sorry—"_

Josh heard a buzzing sound in his ears. Thinking it was the police, Josh took Mitchell's shotgun out of his mouth and dropped it on the ground. Josh then realized the noise wasn't the sound of sirens but was coming from his backpack instead.

" W-what?"

Josh rushed over to his backpack and unzipped the zipper. Inside Josh saw the egg he found at the cemetery, but he found it too be glowing a white, radiant color. As the egg started too glow, Josh could feel a crack.

" W-what's going on?"

The light finally cleared and a furry creature appeared. The creature almost looked like a pig, short, four-legged, and pointy eared. However, it had a small spiky tail protruding out its back, small yellow eyes, a curvy mouth and white fur on its mouth. The creature stared into Josh's eyes and started too blink.

" W-what are you?"

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. I should probably saying this since it's starting to get old. I hope you've all enjoyed the last chapter. Now that we've got through all the aspects of Josh's life, I think it's time we introduce his Digimon. Please read on.

YYY

Josh couldn't believe his eyes. One moment he was trying to end his life by committing suicide, but now he was embraced with a small, furry creature that appeared out of the egg. The strange purple furred creature felt light in his hands. As he was holding the strange creature, it blinked staring into Josh's eyes.

" _This thing looks like a dog_," Josh thought holding the strange yet seemingly harmless creature in his hands. " _But it came out of an egg. What type of dog comes out of an egg_?"

" Dodo," the strange creature mumbled blinking its eyes at Josh.

Josh could almost say the thing looked _cute _in his hands. Holding it made him almost feel like he was a mother holding a baby. Its purple fur brushed against Josh's fingers. He thoroughly rubbed its underbelly. Josh could almost hear the newly born creature purr.

" _It's kind of cute. I wonder if I was ever this cute. Doubtful. Mom use to say I looked like the alien from that movie Aliens." _Josh chuckled as he reminisced about his mother._ " Ooh, she had a strange sense of humor. But that's what I loved about her." _

" Dodo."

The creature finally stopped letting itself be pampered by Josh's warm hands and jumped off. The creature scampered away from Josh and ran to the door leading outside. Even though it didn't have any fingernails, the creature clawed at the door as if it was trying to get outside.

" Oh, you want to go out, eh?"

Josh knew that the door was locked, but he knew where Mitchell kept the key. After going through the ashes of Mitchell's mothers cremated vase, finding the bronze skeleton key, Josh walked to the door, opened the door by twisting the key through the doors keyway, the door opened. Josh pushed on the door and it slide open.

" There. One of us has to be free. It's not me; it has to be you." The small pig-like creature slowly stepped over to the door Josh opened. The creature peeked its head through the door, then slowly walked outside. " Good-bye, little fello—"

" Dodo!"

The small pig-like creature jumped up and bite its teeth on Josh's collar. The creature was stronger than he looked, he pulled Josh down and bragged him through the door. Josh could only scream as he was being dragged away.

" Ahhhhhhhh! Stop! Let me go!"

The small yet strong creature didn't listen too Josh. It dragged him through the door, outside, and into the darkness.

YYY

Josh was still being pulled by the small creature. Josh no longer felt the need to yell anymore. Under the night, his body became numb as he was no longer felt the pain of being dragged by the newly hatched being. His ears however weren't as numb as his skin as he could hear the shrieking sound of the being in his ears.

" _He sure is strong for a little guy. What type of creature is he that can run so fast and pull so strong_? _Not even a baby lion could be this strong and fast at the same time."_

The creature finally stopped running and dropped Josh on the cold, wet floor. As Josh stood up, he saw how he and the creature were near a river. The water streaming down the riverbank looked clean and moved at a mellow speed. The creature, who was flipping in circles as it moved, jumped in the riverbank, then it turned to Josh and barked joyously.

" Dodo! Dodo! Dodo!"

" I guess you're pretty cute," Josh though out loud looking at the small, round creature bark and splash around in the water. "But you're scarier than you're cute."

The creature dunked its head in the water and swallowed a gallon of water in its mouth. Slurping the water around, swishing the water in its mouth, it then spat water in Josh's face.

" Eww!" Josh rubbed his soaked face with his hands and scraped the water off. "That's disgusting! There was drool in that water too!"

" Dodo! Dodo! Dodo!" The small pig faced creature laughed and wagged its tail at Josh's torture.

Josh gave in to the creature's laughing, smirked, then got up and ran towards the riverbank. " Oh, you're so dead."

Josh ran into the river and splashed the creature with the water. The creature however countered Josh's splashing by dunking its head underwater and spraying water at Josh. Josh and the creature both laughed together splashing each other with water. Josh in particular was happy; his laugh was merry and his face was priceless.

" _I can't remember the last time I had fun like this," _Josh thought as he splashed the purple furred creature, then he was sprayed in his face with water, but continued to laugh. " _This is amazing. A minute ago I just wanted to die, but now I'm feeling the hilarity of life. It's like I'm touching a star with my own hands."_

Even though Josh was having lots of fun splashing the creature, he finally lost control of his legs and fell on the ground. On the ground, Josh was laughing at the top of his lungs. The creature, who was also tired from playing around, jumped on Josh's chest whereas he purred like a kitten on him.

" _I don't know what I was thinking. I was just being stupid for thinking there was nothing for me. I haven't even begun my life and I was thinking of quitting_?" Josh sighed and gently rubbed the top of the creatures head. " _I think I want to take care of you, whatever you are. I think you and I are getting along."_

YYY

" Boy!" Mitchell shouted entering his house with his breath reeking of booze. " Boy, where are you?"

Mitchell stormed through the halls of his house looking for Josh. But when he couldn't find Josh anywhere, he threw his bottle of booze at the wall and it shattered on contact. The first thing Mitchell noticed after throwing his bear bottle was the smashed case where he kept his guns.

" What did you do now, you little punk?" Mitchell stormed through the halls and barged into Josh's room. On his bed, Mitchell saw a letter lying on Josh's pillow. " What's this?"

Mitchell swiped the letter off the pillow and unfolded it. Mitchell's eyes felt drowsy as he was still intoxicated with alcohol, had too tilt the letter left, and held the letter under the headlight.

" What? This is a letter from my wife? Why would she be writing him a letter?" Mitchell held his hand over the top of the letter and continued to read from it. " Dear Josh. By the time you read this, I'll already be gone. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you through. I'm sorry me and Mitchell couldn't be the family you've always wanted. But there is a way for you and I too make a fresh start. I'm taking a train to get out of town, somewhere in Station 09; the same subway you and I use to take to buy groceries together. I'll be waiting on the subway terminal from 3-12 P.M. All the best of love, Patricia."

Mitchell's anger was at its peak. His head felt like it was boiling under hot water. Mitchell crumbled the letter in his hand, ripped it in pieces, and threw the pieces on the ground.

" What? WHAT? She was going to leave me and run off with that KID? I'll kill her! I'll kill both of THEM!"

Mitchell stormed too his Man Cave. Angry, intoxicated from his alcohol, Mitchell picked up his shotgun and stormed out of his Man Cave with it. As Mitchell was storming through the house, he heard a creaking noise from his door.

" What?" Mitchell had a sudden idea. Mitchell stormed through his open door. As he was outside, Mitchell saw footsteps on the ground. They weren't Josh's, but Mitchell in his delusional mind couldn't tell the difference. " I got you now, chicken-shit. I'm going to find you. I'm going to find you and I'm going to kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Okay, it's going to be really hard to copy out what I wrote in the previous chapters. I thought they were sad, but I think this chapter may sound a little corny. Bear with me that this is a Digimon fanfiction. And just like every Digimon fanfiction where there are characters with Digimon, they need to fight against other Digimon. But please review :)

YYY

Josh had enough with playing around—he just wanted to relax too his leisure—so he decided to sit under the moonlight and watch the moon set. Josh kept the strange, mysterious, newly hatched creature in his arms as they both watched the moonlight together. But while Josh looked at the moon, however, he could only picture it as his mother smiling down on him.

" Did your parents leave you, Chip?" Josh asked the creature in his arms with the nickname he recently thought of.

" Dobo?" The small creature now known as Chip mumbled.

" Did your parents die like mine did, or did they just leave you because they didn't want you just like all the rest of my parents did? I'd really like to know."

Chip was just a newborn baby. He didn't understand most of what Josh was saying; he didn't have a brain for anything other than eating or sleeping. Chip just felt settled nestled in Josh's arms, purred, and brushed his head against Josh's smooth, warm arms.

" My mother left me, and I never even got to say good-bye." Josh sniffed from his inflared nostrils as if he was about to cry. " I never got to tell her how much I loved her. Never even got to thank her for all the good things she brought to me. And now…" A tear drop dripped from Josh's eyes as his eyes became red. " I never will."

Chip didn't understand what Josh was saying, but Chip did understand Josh was upset about something- Josh held his hands over his face to not show Chip his tears. Chip quickly acted by jumping on Josh's back and tried massaging him, but Chip's legs were too short to do any real rubbing, and felt to Josh more like friction.

" I'm sorry, I know you probably don't want me to ruin this even with my sobbing, but I just can't get her out of my mind. If only I knew what would happen, I would've told her not to take the car ride to the mall and she would still be around today. But that doesn't make a difference now because she's dead and there's nothing bringing her back."

" Dobo."

" But there were times when I dreamed about what life would be like if she did survive. There was one dream where we actually reached the mall, went on a shopping spree, and then went to eat out at a fast food restaurant. There was another one where she'd scorn me because she wanted me to study for a big test which in the end I was going to pass. Then there was this book where she'd hold me—" Josh raised Chip up and held him like a baby in his arms. " Like this. Then she'd cradle me back and forth." Josh cradled Chip back and forth while saying " Shhhhhhhhhh" in the petite creatures ears. " I believe the name of the book was Love You Forever. I'll love you forever, I'll like you as always, as long as I'm living, my baby you will be."

As Josh cradled Chip, kept singing the same song over and over again, a small smile spread across Chips face." Dobo."

Josh then stopped cradling Chip and held him up too his face. Josh smiled, stared into Chip's eyes, said, " But are you a dog, cat, or even a pig? Can you say Arrrrffff, Arrrrfffff? Can you say Nya, Nya? Or can you say Oink, Oink?"

" Dobo?"

" Well, I guess you're just a different kind of breed, Chi—"

It was too Josh's surprise, excitement how Chip started glowing in his arms. Josh nearly dropped Chip from his prejudice of seeing him glowing, but managed to keep him up without letting him go. When the light faded, Chip looked different. He still had the same mouth, eyes, and tail, but his small, stubby legs were longer, and his ears became longer.

" W-wh-what's going on?" Josh gasped holding Chip. " W-wh-who are yo—"

" Don't move another step, chicken-shit!"

Josh's body froze as he then felt the same cold metal of steel touching the back of his head. Josh recognized it was the same shotgun he nearly killed himself with—the hole with the same shape and same tingling feeling—and just like before, he was scared.

M-Mi-Mitchell?" Josh spun his body around, still carrying Chip, and saw Mitchell leering down at him. But what Mitchell leering at wasn't just Josh; he was leering at his shotgun as he stroked the barrel and kept his fingers pressed against the trigger. " Mitchell, it really is you. You actually came for me—"

" Don't say another word, chicken-shit!" Mitchell abusedly slapped the right side of Josh's face with his left hand. A red hand mark was burning on his cheek, Josh fell down, and cried when he sulked back into the dirt. " You know, I've always hated you. And you know what; I hate kids entirely. They're nosey, rude, dumb, and they have this smell that's like venom in my mouth."

" _He's drunk," _Josh grieved trying to move, but stayed still with Mitchell's shotgun pointing at him. " _I have to think of someway too keep him calm." _Josh tried speaking clearly from his mouth, but his voice just came up rasp, he said, " Mitchell, please try to stay cal—"

" Shut up!" Mitchell raised his shotgun above his head and fired a bullet into the sky. The sound of the bullet silenced Josh. " I've just about all I had with you! You and that lying, deceitful bitch of a wife of mine were planning on leaving me!"

" W-what?"

" And don't try to act coy with me. I found everything she said in her letter!"

" What letter?"

"Well you'll be dead before I let you leave! I'm going to blow your brain out with my shotgun, then I'm going to go find that bitch and blow her fucking brains out! And then, just because I feel like it, I'm going to blow my own brains out! And that's what we'll be! One big, brain splattered, dead fucking family!"

" Mitchell…please…don't…"

Mitchell couldn't hear anything that Josh was saying nor did he want to hear anything from him. Mitchell just pointed his pointed his shotgun at Josh's head, smiled heinously, said, " I guess this is where it ends. Good fucking bye, you little son of a bi—"

What came next both scared and relieved Josh. Just before Mitchell was about to pull the trigger, a long scaly tail lashed out and smacked into Mitchell. Mitchell was pushed off the ground and pushed into a tree by the power of the tail. Josh thought he could hear Mitchell's skull crack on impact, seeing his body become limp when he fell, gasped.

" M-Mi-Mitchell? A-ar-are you…okay?"

What Josh saw next scared him more than Mitchell's shotgun—it almost made his heart burst from his chest. The thing, like Chip, was a strange, scary creature he never seen or heard about. Its body looked like a black dragon, its limbs were unusually developed, it had elongated arms, and had tenacious legs and wings. It had four eyes burning in crimson red, the tip of its tail was open up and took the shape of a claw, which Josh feared would skewer him. The four eyes leered down on Josh as it licked its sharp fangs and sneered at Josh, growling.

" W-wh-what are…you?"

Josh's legs and arms felt like putty. Even though Josh was scared, wanted to run, he just couldn't get away from the small, eerie red eyes staring down on him. Josh feared his life was about to end…

" _Is this how I'm really going to die_? _I'm going to beaten by some species I don't even know_? _If only I had a second chance. I'd make something of myself—"_

Chip jumped on Josh's neck, bite his shirt collar, then he dragged Josh away. Chip dragged Josh over the stream of the river, which he jumped over and carried Josh while he was screaming. But while Chip was carrying Josh, the dark-winged dragon flew over the river and followed both Josh and Chip behind

" Rowwrrrrrr!"

" Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Josh screamed seeing the dragon following him.

" Keep quiet, partner!" Josh heard the sound of Chip yelling while holding his clothes. Josh was scared because he didn't know Chip could talk.

" Chip?"

" My name is Dorimon. Sorry I didn't mention this sooner, but I am your Digimon partner. Now let's get away before we're eaten!"

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Maybe I was wrong about it being under 2000 words long. Maybe some chapters it'll be over 2000 words long. But right now I just want to keep it short because I have other stories I wanted to write, just wanted to make this story a one-shot, but I didn't really think someone would review it. Anyways, here's the first fight against another Digimon. Please review :)

YYY

Josh felt like a paper bag being carried by Chip. Chip was strong and had lots of stamina. Josh wanted Chip to let go of him so he could catch his breath, but he knew he'd never have time with a four-eyed demon that looked like a dragon chasing him. The only thing Josh could do was stay quiet, look back, and try to speak as calmly as he could despite his perplexity.

" Chip, where are you taking—"

Josh asked Chip as calmly as he was able, but he had a lisp where his mouth twitched and he heard Chip growl.

" Don't call me Chip!" Chip shouted while he dragged Josh. " My name is Dorimon! I'm your Digimon partner and I'm here to help you."

" Eh, whatever you say, Do…Dode….Doka—"

" Fine, you can call me Chip. I kinda like it anyways."

" What is that thing?"

" Not what; who, His name is DeviDragmon. He's a Champion level Digimon and he's hungry for some meat. And when I mean meat I really mean you, Josh Yarrow."

" H-how do you know my name?"

" I heard someone yell your name."

**Flashback**:

_" Mr. Yarrow_!" _Josh's teacher Mr. Vandertorn shouted. " Are you sleeping in my class again_?"

_" Huh? Er, what_?"

" _I hope you're happy, Mr. Josh Yarrow. And I hope you're prepared for when I flunk you."_ _As if he was a demon hiding inside the shell of a vassal, Mr. Vandertorn's eyes glowed bright red. " No, wait, I think I'll make you do extra credit to pass. If you fail, I'll give you credit rescue where you have to spend the rest of your summer with me. Haha."_

YYY

" Y-you actually heard all that?" After Chip nodded his head and said " Uh-huh" Josh sweatdropped. " _And I thought I couldn't be more embarrassed."_

Chip was just running around in circles—Chip already circled around the river they played in three times—and Josh feared they were getting nowhere with the hulking big dragon flying above them. But just when Josh feared all hope was lost, Chip found a tree with a hollow and jumped in with Josh.

The inside of the hollow was whimsically somber. The inside of the tree was wide and long, dark, and was cozy for Chip but skin tight on Josh. The place may've been dark and hard to see in; it almost made Josh claustrophobic from the muggy, warm tree bark closing on him; but do too the "dragon in the room" Josh really didn't have a choice.

" So how were you able to hear what I was saying?" Josh asked even though he was squashed. " I thought you were nothing more than an egg."

" Indeed I was an egg," Chip said in a guttural voice. " But I was no baby in that egg. I've been coped up in that shell for three years."

" Three years? How can you be inside an egg for three years?"

" Because a Digimon can't just hatch by themselves. They need help from others to hatch. But even though I was stuck in there, I could still hear what others were saying. I could also talk as fluently as I can now, but I feared you'd just run out on me if I seemed anyway _strange. _From what I heard_, _you humans aren't used to seeing talking animals."

" So… I guess you heard the part about the… ;you know—"

" Every word. I'm surprised. Why would you let someone walk all over you?"

" Well, umm, he is my dad. He may be crude and abusive-I hate him with all my heart- but he's not my real dad and could send me back to the orphanage where he got me. Even if he's bad nothing is worse than being in that orphanage."

" What's so bad about being in an orphanage?"

" Nothing really for most kids. But people just treat me differently for reasons I do not know. The kids would pick on me, the grown men would pick on me, even the matron's would pick on me. I-I used to cry when they'd torment me, but they would just say I was being selfish or should just grow up. I-I was just so depressed being there."

Thinking about his past and remembering all the isolation, abhor, a single tear dripped from Josh's eyes. Although Chip felt sorry for Josh and wanted to help him, he gagged his small, stubby paws into his mouth and jumped as he pushed Josh down.

The dragon DeviDramon's snout peeked in through the hollow. Its nostrils started to twitch while it sniffed the inside of the hollow. Josh's head turned blank and his hands became sweaty. He knew DeviDramon was sniffing for his and Chip's scent. In a scared attempt to drive DeviDramon away, Josh picked up mulch from under his feet and threw it into the dragons' nostrils.

" Rrraaaggghhh!" DeviDramon squealed after having mulch thrown into his nostrils. " Rowrrrrrrr! Crimson Claw!"

Too no surprise did Josh's attempt work. It was a good thing Josh was squeezed in on the bottom of the tree because a giant claw ripped through the bark and nearly severed Josh's neck off—but the entire center of the bark was severed off and the heartwood fell off.

" Run!" Josh shouted seeing their window of opportunity.

Josh and Chip both jumped out of the bottom of the tree. Little did Josh know that DeviDramon's four eyes illuminated with a crimson red color. Suddenly, Josh felt paralyzed. He tried wiggling his legs to move them, but for reasons behind his comprehension he was as still as a statue and more frightened than a man at gun point.

" _M-my legs_. _I can't feel my legs. What's going on_?"

" Now…" Josh felt the blood rush too his head when a pair of prickly, sharp claws scratched his back. " I think I'll have you for my dinne—"

" Metal Drop!"

Chip jumped up and spat an iron bead from his mouth while charging. The attack however seemed worthless against DeviDramon's chest as he just flicked it away with his right claw. DeviDramon then whipped his tail at Chip and whacked it straight in his face.

" C-chip…" Josh stuttered while he was paralysed. Josh wanted to shout, but his lips were lisp from him being paralyzed. " P-pl-please b-be o-okay."

Things however didn't sport well with Chip. He was being brutalized, assaulted by DeviDramon's tail, and battered around worse than a polar bear trying to eat its young. With every swish of DeviDramon's tail Josh watched seeing the newly born Chip getting battered with, Josh's eyes squinted.

DeviDramon eventually lost control of where he would hit Chip and Chip fell on the floor in front of Josh. Josh, though he was still paralyzed by DeviDramon's attack, he could still look cry. Chip examined his wounds, licked himself clean of all dirty spots, then he tried walking back to fight DeviDramon, but winced from being hit.

" Red Eyes!"

DeviDramon's eyes glowed crimson red just like they did before Josh became immobilized. It was Chip who now felt paralyzed. Chip couldn't move any of his body parts—legs, jaw, tail—every one of his body parts felt like they were made of bricks.

" _So that's why I can't move. It's this creatures fault. But even though I now know this, how will that help me save Chip?" _

There seemed like there was nothing Josh could do. He watched in horror as the horrid monster DeviDramon walked up too Chip, grabbed his short furry body, and raised him by his small tail over his head. DeviDramon opened his mouth and prepared to drop him inside.

" J-Josh…" Chip said with his jaws all lisp. Chip didn't cry, he couldn't make a sad face, but Josh could see the teariny in his eyes he dangled above DeviDramon's mouth; he was bait on a hook about to fall into water. " Josh, stay strong; don't cry."

Josh watched in horror as DeviDramon let go of Chip and Chip fell into the gulch of DeviDramon. While watching, sweat dripped from Josh's head and he was stressed.

" Chip!"

As if it was a god given power—something Josh could not foretell—words of a woman's voice rang out of nowhere:

DIGIEVOLUTION!

Chip's body glowed bright white. The light illuminated from Chip's body and he roared into the sky. Josh's forte was too understand the emotions of people, no matter how insufferable they are; Mitchell, and he could see Chip's emotions were reaching new heights.

" Dorimon Digivolve too…" While Chip was growing, his body became too large for DeviDramon to swallow. DeviDramon spat Chip out of his mouth as Josh's friend landed on the ground, then the light faded and Chip went through another new appearance. Chip was three-fourth the size of Josh, his small jagged fangs into one white jagged tooth, he had black-striped patterns on his pointy ears, small black wings protruding from his back, white claws and claws on his feet, a white underbelly, a long purple tail with a white-tip, and a red emblem on his forehead. Chip's new form raised his head up to the sky as if he was howling. " Dorumon!"

Chip seemed much more menacing in his new form. With great speed and great power, Chip jumped above DeviDramon, shouted, "Metal Cannon!"

Chip fired an iron sphere from his mouth and it collided against DeviDramon's head in a small explosion. DeviDramon was slightly hazed by the attack. But while he was too dazed to fight, Chip charged into him and pushed him to the ground.

Josh no longer felt immobilized. DeviDramon's eyes were what kept Josh continued. With DeviDramon now on the ground, no longer staring at Josh, Josh moved freely too Chip and kneeled besides him. Josh was a worrywart; he feared that Chip wasn't _Chip. _

" Chip…you're Chip, aren't you?"

" What's that suppose to mean?" Chip growled through his mouth and snorted hot air from his snout.

" Uh, nothing. I'm just saying you've gotten so much bigger."

" Thank you. I will fight with everything that I got."

" So now you can win your fight, right?"

" No."

" Huh?"

" I'm sorry, Josh, but I just can't win against him. I'm afraid in the end only one of us will survive."

**End of Chapter 5 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I'll be introducing some new characters soon. Maybe in two or three more chapters. But I still have to finish the fight between Chip and the DeviDragmon. And I know some of you are wondering why Chip Digivolved without a Digivice. Well this chapter may explain it. Please review :)

YYY

Josh couldn't believe what he was hearing. Josh couldn't believe Chip, who just an hour ago was nothing but an egg, believed he stood no chance against the eerie monster DeviDramon. The truth was Josh was also scared of DeviDramon—stuttering, shuddering, his eyes gawking at him—seeing the four-eyed monster just petrified him.

" W-wh-what do you mean you…can't win, Chip?"

Chip was less than reluctant to answer Josh's questions. He too was scared, but his fears were mostly rooted too Josh. Chip may not have known Josh for too long, but the worry in his heart was still larger than a anything he could carry. Seeing Josh, looking back at the DeviDramon, it almost made him cry—but his species was derived of tears.

" I'll fare with DeviDramon by myself," Chip said trying to sound big and mighty but was really scared more than Josh. " While I'm fighing him, I need you to do me a favor and just run away."

" W-what? I'm not going to leave you. Why would you think something like that?"

" Just go! One of us needs to survive this, Josh, and that someone has to be you! At least if I'm gone there's a chance I'll be reborn as a Digiegg."

" I don't know what that is, but I can't let you do that. I've never met a friend like you, Chip. If you're gone then I don't know what I'm going to do." Josh hugged Chip. He squeezed the mammal looking creature with the emblem on his head. While squeezing, Josh cried on Chip's fur. I'm lonely. I've been lonely ever since my mother died. Without you, I would have killed myself! And without you, I might just try killing myself again. Please…don't leave me."

Chip had certain feelings like Josh. He like Josh once felt lonely until he met him, felt like the whole world was against him and he was only one person, and had comfort feeling Josh's fingertips. But unlike Josh, Chip didn't have the perseverance he had.

" I'm sorry but…" Chip swished his tail at Josh and smacked Josh in his face. Josh fell down and Chip turned his back on him. Chip lurched his head down and stared at the ground, said, " This is just not your battle to face. Believe me, you're better off without me."

" C-Chip?"

" Just get away from me. Get away from me and leave." DeviDramon was back on his feet. After being hit by Chip's Metal Sphere attack, DeviDramon growled and hissed his fangs at Josh. Chip kicked his feet back as he prepared to charge at the now standing DeviDramon. " Go now! Rrrrraaaaaa!"

Chip charged at DeviDramon. In Josh's eyes, Chip was a lizard trying to fight against a great lion. Seeing the hatred, anger inside of Chip's eyes, Josh felt a rhythmic feeling inside of him. When Chip's fangs bit into DeviDramon's skin, he shed more tears from his eyes.

" _Chip…no…."_

" Metal Sphere!"

Chip released the grip of his teeth on DeviDramon's arm and jumped back. Chip bombarded DeviDramon with a barrage of the metal spheres that exploded on contact, but DeviDramon learned from his last encounter and used his wings to skid away from them. As he avoided all Chip's metal spheres, his four eyes glowed bright red.

" Demonic Gale!"

DeviDramon flapped his wings and flew high into the air. But as he did, he sliced the air and created a shockwave that disrupted Chip. DeviDramon used this too his opportunity, stared down at Chip, and snarled.

" Red Eyes!"

DeviDramon's eyes glowed with the same crimson red glow. The light seeping from DeviDramon's eyes paralyzed Chip and made him vulnerable for another attack. DeviDraon, who took his sweet time trying to attack pretentious, swooped down and raised his left claw up.

" Crimson Claw!"

DeviDramon slashed his claw at Chip. DeviDramon's claws beat Chip all bloody; he didn't spill blood; he didn't have any. DeviDramon continued to slash the paralyzed Chip with the red talons of his claws. But while Chip was being battered and about to be slaughtered, Josh just stared at his friend while he trembled.

" W-what d-did I-I tell you t-too do?" Chip stuttered. He was being brutalized by DeviDramon and has mouth became lisp. " Go now. Just get out of here! Get away from me, you useless human!"

Josh was too disheartened. Without uttering a word, Josh turned his back on Chip and ran away.

Chip thought Josh had left him to save himself. Instead of being angry at Josh for deserting him, Chip was actually happy. Too see Josh's happy face when he was a Dodomon, found his scared face funny when Dorimon, and was glad to fight for him as his Dorumon form.

" _Josh…the time we had together was short, but when I'm reborn, I'll remember you for the rest of my life. Thank you Jos—_"

A small rock was thrown out of nowhere and hit DeviDramon on his head. Chip was surprised by the rock coming out of nowhere. Turning his head around, Chip saw too his horror that it was Josh who threw the rock. Josh had a whole pile of rocks in his hands and was throwing them at DeviDramon.

" Leave him alone! Leave him alone!"

" You stupid human! I told you to leave me!"

Chip was more angry than happy seeing Josh trying to protect him in his meagle way. But Chip was angrier with himself than he was angry with Josh. If only he was pliant enough to protect his partner, than he wouldn't be in this trauma.

DeviDramon thought differently of Chip and Josh. Too him they were nothing but food. Seeing the food with the rocks, seeing how smooth his skin looked, DeviDramon licked his tongue on his teeth. DeviDramon wanted to have a taste of flesh, and he wanted it without the fur.

" Get away! Get away!"

Josh threw all the rocks that he had. But every rock that he threw just bounced off of DeviDramon's armored skin. DeviDramon hissed at Josh while he continued throwing rocks at him. Without even knowing it, Josh was down to his last rock, but staggered feeling the foul, unnerving breath of DeviDramon's rotten stench.

" N-no…" DeviDramon's mouth was opened directly over Josh's head and prepared to eat him. " _It can't end like this. I have to save Chip. I have to have courage. _" Josh raised his hand up and yelled at straight into DeviDramon's mouth. " I WILL HAVE THE COURAGE TOO SURVIVE!"

Like a miracle falling from the sky, and what appeared to be gift that seemed beyond comprehension, Josh's arm glowed with bright gray light. Josh could almost make out the sound of beeping coming out of his arm.

" Rowwwrrrrrr!" DeviDramon shrieked at the sight of Josh's arm, then he lunged for him.

Something was emitting from Josh's arm. As he stared at it, though he didn't believe it, the same metal sphere fired out of his arm. The sphere fired out of Josh's arm and collided into DeviDramon's mouth. It was glowing straight through DeviDramon's mouth, growing bigger, and burning away his insides.

Chip was watching DeviDramon and Josh's fight. He saw the sphere glowing from Josh's hands, how it penetrated through the demons' mouth, and he smiled while he was about to lose consciousness. Then, just when he was about to close his eyes, his eyes opened wide seeing DeviDramon's body exploded into dozens of pieces of data.

" Looks like you and me are going to be partners for a little while longer, Josh Yarrow. With you by my side, I'm sure we can accomplish anything."

Chip lost all consciousness and fell straight too sleep. He smiled at all the things—meeting Josh, playing with Josh, fighting with Josh, winning his first battle- and snored soundly as he slept.

Josh was feeling lethargic himself, but stayed awake seeing the pieces of blue light that was once DeviDramon. Josh was surprised seeing DeviDramon's data, but not nearly as surprised seeing colorful buttons embedded inside his left arm.

" What…" Josh yawned feeling drowsy. " Is…" Josh fell on the ground and waved his hands over his mouth. " Going on…" Josh felt like he'd go into hibernation, about to go into a deep slumber, yawned, " Here…"

Josh finally lost all consciousness and joined Chip in a deep slumber. All Josh could think about sleeping in complete darkness…

" _I may not understand many things about today, but I understand Chip. He is my friend. I will do everything to protect him."_

YYY

" Sir, I heard the shot from over here."

Police officers scoured the park in search of where the gunshots were heard. They were a SWAT team, had highly trained dogs, nightsticks, pistols, and flashlights. Only one officer however was able to find anything.

" Sir, I found someone. He's still breathing; he has a pulse."

" Anything distinctive about him? "

" Nada. Besides how he smells like booze and cigar fumes, there's nothing special about him."

" Well, don't just stand there, get that poor man on a hospital bed. The person who called us said they saw a dragon and a boy. Normally we wouldn't bother with something so ridiculous, but there were numerous complaints."

" Alright, sir. I'll send this guy a paramedic. Who knows what he might be able to teach us."

YYY

A man stalked Josh from the shadows. He peered at the unconscious body of Josh, noticed that he was breathing, and carried him in his arms.

" I wonder what a poor thing like you is doing alone out here. " The man turned his body around and walked away with Josh in his arms. " Doesn't matter. Since I don't know you or where you live, I'll have to take care of you myself."

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

(

**Disclaimer: **I'll be honest, I pretty much think of the plot as I go along. After much walking, much planning, I was finally able to think of the plot as the writing you read below you. And I hope it doesn't seem too corny for you. Please review :)

YYY

Josh was traumatized and completely terrified!

After suffering at the hands of DeviDramon –a battle of which he nearly lost his life but found something strange growing inside of him—he awoke in a strange bed surrounded by unfamiliar dry green wall. Josh was suffering stages of paranoia: fear, anxiety, cold sweat, sore throat, and sweaty palms.

" W-where am I?"

Josh was in a real bed in a room he had yet to know. On the far corner was a desk with piles of papers stacked on top of each other, a geometric shaped window above that desk with moonlight shining through, posters of one of the greatest inventors of the world—Thomas Edison, and a door that was shut close.

' I-Is anyone there?" Josh heard noise on the other side of the door. Josh was scared. Josh shuddered at the sound of the footsteps and his blood ran cold as he pulled the covers of his bed up and crawled underneath it. " _I want to go home_." The doorknob turned clockwise while Josh hide like a rock, made his body smooth, and let the blanket weigh him down like an anchor. _" Somebody please help me." _

The door to the door soon opened and a man carrying a tray of food –bread, milk, chili, roast beef-he walked inside. The man carrying the tray was young and slim unlike Josh's abusive, alcoholic stepfather. His hair was framing his face. He had long eyelashes, and had a face so handsome it would make any girls' heart stop just looking at him, and Josh knew that because he felt aroused looking at his clean, handsome face. The man seemed like he came from another island and Josh wondered which one the man forsook.

" Oh, so you're finally awake," said the man who stopped moving to get a closer look at Josh's face. The man then smiled and giggled under his breath. " That's good to know. For a second I was starting to think you were never going to wake up."

" Er, who are you, mister?" Josh said even though his head burned as if flames entered his head asking a question. " Ow! Why does my head hurt so—ow!"

" I don't think you should be pushing yourself just yet." The man dropped his tray of food on Josh's legs and looked straight into his eyes. " You were under a lot of severe pain. I'm just surprised you are still breathing."

" W-who are you, mister?"

" Oh, silly me, I really did forget to introduce myself. My name is Brandon. Brandon Cupples. I found you passed out in the park. Of course I probably should've sent you to a hospital, but there isn't one anywhere close to here and I don't have a car."

Josh was skeptical of everything Brandon was saying. He believed that he was telling the truth about his name, but he didn't believe there wasn't a hospital close by or he didn't have a car. The only thing stopping Josh from jumping out of bed and running out the door was his lack of energy and his no sense of direction. The only thing Josh could do was watch as Brandon dropped his tray of food on his feet.

" W-what's this?" Josh stuttered looking at the tray of food.

" What do you think it is? I know you must be hungry after sleeping for nearly two days."

" Two days?"

" Yep. After the first day I was thinking of whether I'd take you to a hospital or not, but since I don't have a car and can't afford one , it would be bad carrying you all the way through the street in your condition."

" Couldn't you have just called a cab?"

" Can't afford one."

" Couldn't you have just called an ambulance?"

" Don't have a phone."

" What do you have?"

" Oh, I have a computer and a kitchen and that's all. My computer doesn't have internet, so there was no way for me too contact for help."

" _He seems like he's very irresponsible_," Josh thought. Josh looked down and saw the tray of food on his feet. " _Maybe there's something bad with this too. But I need to eat if I ever want to recover." _Josh picked up a piece of bread, took a bite, chewed, swallowed, then he made a face to illustrate how disgusting the bread tasted. " _Just as I thought. This bread is stale." _

Josh heard the sound of laughing very close by. He looked at Brandon and saw him chuckling too himself. " I know, the bread is very stale, right?"

" _Is he a mind reader or something_?"

" My rations are a little out of date and expired since I don't really eat much and don't get much time to go to the grocery store. But try the beef. I promise you won't regret it."

Josh didn't say a word. On the tray he saw a bowl of chili and a metal spoon besides the bowl of chili. Josh picked up the spoon, dipped it into the chili bowl, and then he scooped the chili out and put it in his mouth. With the chili in his mouth, Josh tasted its hot flavor on his palate, chewed.

" Well (chewing) I wouldn't say it's really good ( chewing) but so far it's better than the bread."

" That's good to know. Now you eat up now. I have to get back to work right now but I'll be back to check on you later. I've got to make sure you get the energy to move so we can go to the police station. I'm sure they can find parents for you."

" Uh-huh."

Josh wasn't paying much attention to anything Brandon was saying. He was too busy looking at a golden chain around his neck he couldn't see before in the darkness. Josh quickly grabbed the chain, pulled on the chain, and he saw a heart-shaped locket.

" Er, that's really not something I show to anyone—"

Josh unclipped the locket. Inside was a black and white picture of Brandon and a little girl sitting on his shoulders. Brandon and the girl were both laughing as if they were running together.

" Who's she?"

" H-her?" Brandon quickly pulled his locket away from Brandon and closed it. Brandon turned his back on Josh but still stood in front of him. " That's my daughter, Lucy. She was a very good girl, but she had heart problems ever since she was born. She's now with her mother—my beautiful wife—she died giving birth to Lucy."

" I'm so sorry. How old was she when she…you know…"

" She actually lived longer than I thought she would. The doctors said she wouldn't live to be eight. But she was able to live to be eleven years old. Those extra three years I spent with her were one of the happiest moments in my life." Brandon then yawned and stretched his arms up. " Ah. I guess I'm kind of sleepy after all that sleep I've deprived. I think I'll take a nap."

" Do you have another bed you can sleep in?"

" Nope. The bed you're sleeping on is the only bed I have. It was my daughters."

" Then where are you going to sleep?"

" On my futon."

" Huh? You've been sleeping on the ground? Wouldn't you rather sleep on your own comfy bed?"

" Nope. You just enjoy sleeping on the bed. I hope you get better soon."

Brandon turned around and walked out of the room. He left Josh alone with a tray of food and a brain filled with a train load of thoughts.

Brandon didn't feel hungry, but he had to eat. Since he was low on energy and his jaws felt like they were disconnected, Brandon nibbled on his food. The bread felt like mothballs, the milk tasted like sour candy, the ham tasted like hard candy, but he ate the chili with ease. Brandon had to use his amazing feat of courage and finished his tray of food.

" The chili was good, but the rest was all stale. I guess it's because you have to cook the chili warm. " Josh suddenly felt tired. He yawned like a grizzly bear going through hibernation and his head fell on the pillow. " I guess I'm also getting sleepy. Maybe I'll just take a short nap—"

" Hold it right there, partner," the voice of Chip said.

" Chip? Is that you, Chip? Chip, where are you?"

" Look down. I'm on your right arm."

" My right arm…?"

Josh looked down and looked at his right arm. Noting looked wrong with his right arm, but for some reason Josh got a strange vibe staring at it. Then his arm lit up with multiple yellow buttons, made beeping sounds, and a small blue screen LCD screen in his palm. The screen lit up and Chip's furry, big-tooth face was shown.

" I believe the human word for this kind of event is: Boo."

" Ahhhhhhhh!"

" Shhuuuuuushhhh. Do you want me to be found?"

" H-how is this possible? What happened to my arm."

" Relax, you naïve human. Your arm is perfectly fine. You just have the data of a Digivice inside of it."

" A D-Digivice?"

" Yes. Some of you humans say it's short for Digital Device. This very device proves that you're a Digidestined."

Anxiety was making Josh sweat, he squeezed his hand, gasped, " I-I don't know what you're talking about. Digieggs, Digivice, Digimon, this is just too unreal. "

" Believe it or not, human, you and I are now destined for each other. You, me, and four other humans and their Digimon."

" Wait, there's more people like us?"

" Too make it clear, there are four other humans and Digimon in this world that are like us. My master, Gennai, he sent me and four other eggs too earth. Before you, I had another partner. Granted, you're not even half as smart as he was, but you have a good heart like him."

" Er, thanks, I think," Josh said while he sweat dropped talking to his own hand. " So what happened to your old partner?"

" He died. Him and every other four digidestined were killed stopping that tyrant Digimon. We Digimon died too, but we were reborn as eggs."

Josh felt sad hearing Chip's story. Hearing how people were killed by one big creature would make most people fearful, but Josh just felt sad in the depth of his heart. He could almost hear the tears in Chip's voice. And as he feared it, some of the sadness rubbed off on him.

" So I'm guessing this tyrant Digimon returned to his egg form?"

" I wish. He just lost so much of his power that he went into a deep sleep. Gennai predicts he will awaken in just two weeks. But he also predicted that there might be a chance to stop him."

" Really? How can your master Gennai possibly predict something like that?"

" My master has a very special sense of truth. He can predict future battles to come, but cannot predict the outcome of them. That's why he wasn't able to see the casualties in our last battle. But he says that five Digidestined will put a stop too this threat. And I think that one Digidestined might be you, Josh."

" M-me?" Josh raised his right hand and pointed at his chest. " Are you really talking about me? B-but I'm useless. I'm not very strong, I do badly at school, and I can't even protect the people around me. Why would you think I'm destined for anything?"

" Because you have courage. How you risked your life to save me from that DeviDramon was a very stupid decision, but you willing to risk your life for me was a quality all Digidestined should have. If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad I have you as my partner, Josh."

Josh's face turned redder than a tomato. Now once had anyone ever complimented him—his foster dad, everyone at the orphanage, everyone at his school—Joshs' mind felt like roses blossoming in a flower bed. Josh was liquefying with the water of joy.

" R-really?"

" Really. Now you should get your rest, Josh. I feel our first fight was just the beginning. I feel we still have long, hard fights ahead of us." Josh did as Chip instructed and laid down on his pillow as he went off into a deep sleep. While he was sleeping, the LCD screen on his palm was still on and Chip simpered watching Josh snore. " Sleep tight, new friend. In time I will explain everything too you. I hope you are able to withstand the trials ahead of you, Josh Yarrow."

**End of Chapter 7 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **** I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Just going through the life of Josh would be boring. Remember, there are still five more main characters that are going to be in this story. But explaining the lives of all of them right away would be boring. So I'll start with just two characters and then I'll leave the third character for the next chapter. Please review ****J**

YYY

Sandy Priscilla was a teenage, angry, juvenile teenage girl. She hated everything—hated everyone for the matter—everyone at least except for the ones who followed her. But other than them, everyone hated everyone she met—including herself.

Sandy was skipping her second period class with her two followers Lola and Mary. Lola was the one with the brown hair in a ponytail and Mary was the one with the black hair in pigtails. Sandy herself was tall, foreign skin that looked tanned, wore buttoned clothes that she unbuttoned at the top to show her sports bras, had silver hair the color of the moon, earrings in the shape of hearts, and eyes that were red as blood.

" Are you sure you should be skipping class today, boss?" Lola asked her boss.

" Yeah, boss, don't you have an outstanding record of truancy? If you keep this up, boss, you won't be able to pass any of your classes."

" Whatever," Sandy replied then took a puff from her cigarette. " Not like it matters to me anyways. "

Sandy prepared for everything that she did. She knew full well the consequences of her actions. But she didn't care. She didn't care about anything. Didn't care what happened to the people around her nor did she care what happened to the world itself—there was just nothing that she cared remotely about.

" Sandy!" Sandy heard the annoying sound of a classmate she knew too well. Her voice made her tick in anger. Sandy turned around and looked at her classmate Lupa. She was everything a person would hate in a girl—stern, obsessive, controlling—she was as sour as a lemon and had the rage of a bull whenever she was angry. " What are you doing here? You should be in class!"

" Tsk. What are you doing here?" Sandy tried taking another puff of her cigarette, but it was swiped away from Lupa. " Hey, Lupa, what the fuck?"

" That's bad for you! If you keep smoking these you are going to put a hazard to your life."

" What the fuck? It's an electronic cigarette." Sandy swiped the electronic cigarette out of Lupa's hands.

" It vaporizes a liquid solution into an aerosol mist, simulating the act of tobacco smoking. It's similar with the physical design and nicotine inside of it. But doesn't cause the same health concern risks as regular cigarette."

" That's still bad for you. Honestly, you are just as prude now as you were when we were growing up."

" Boss…" Lola murmured hearing what came out of Lupa's mouth. " You and here were actually—"

" Friends?" Mary said in place of Lola.

" That's not true, idiots. We were never friends. I always considered her to be my rival. But sadly no matter how hard I worked—whether it was athletics, education, helping out, or anything I once loved in life—she'd always show up and try to do better at it than me. Honestly, she's such a flake; she cares about no one but herself."

" That's not true! I never tried to do better than you. I was just trying to have fun with you. " Lupa meant everything that she said. But she was nervous still standing beside Sandy and talking to her. She avoided looking directly at Sandy and looked at her fingers as she fiddled with them. " I-I thought we were having fun together. I-I thought…you were my friend."

" Whatever." Sandy took another breath of her electronic cigarette then put her cigarette away. She walked off and headed straight for the school. " I'm out of here."

" Boss, where are you going?" Lola shouted.

" Boss!" Mary shouted.

" Don't try to follow me. I need to be by myself."

Sandy deserted everyone she knew and travelled through the entrance of the school. Behind her Lola, Mary, and Lupa all stared at her. Mary and Lola both had their heads down after looking at Sandy, but Lupa's eyes were in disbelief—the same as they were not too long ago.

" _Sandy…" _Lupa looked down and shaked her head. " _What happened to you_?"

YYY

" _I, Sandy Priscilla, understand well that this world is shockingly mundane, mediocre, stereotypical and dull. There's absolutely nothing to do here. About 1000 people die every day, 10 000 people die every year, and there's nothing that can change that. We're all going to die."_

Sandy was lying on the floor on the roof of her school. Liked to gaze up at the sky and watch the clouds and sometimes just out of pure curiosity she would like to look at the sun. Sandy enjoyed being alone. She liked thinking she was the only person left in the world.

" _From the way I see it there are two people who're the most hated in this school. Me and that weirdo Josh Yarrow. I don't know why people hate him, but I don't think there's any reason anyone would like him. As for me, I'm hated because I'm a rebel. The one thing I hold dear is segregating this world." _

Sandy had enough of just watching the sky and decided to head off towards wherever she felt content to go. However, before she got too the door, she saw something lying on the ground. The thing looked like an egg, all white and slimy, and was resting on a pile of hay used as a nest. Sandy was curious about the egg, picked it up and shaked it.

" I wonder what type of animal you are. Oh well. I'm sure you'll taste nice poached for my dinner."

**End of Chapter 8 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****Well, we're still going through the life of Sandy. But all we know about her is she is smart besides acting like a delinquent, she likes to smoke electronic cigarettes, and she had a rivalry with a fellow class man who may or may not have been her friend. But what starter Digimon is she giving? And what creature will it evolve into as a Mega? You'll just have to read and find out. **

YYY

It was a long walk for Sandy from school to her home. First she had to walk five miles to get to the bus because her house was on the outskirts of town, then she'd have to wait ten to twenty minutes sitting on bench that pigeons had pooped on, finally getting on the bus where she has to deal with tribulation—cramped spaces, smelly odor of overweight people, bumpy rides, and the occasional people who would touch her firm, plump butt—then after she got off the bus she had to walk another 2 miles to get to home.

Her home looked like an amphitheater. There were rocks surrounding the home, withered black pieces of grass near the rocks, and at the bottom was a rundown sea shack. Nobody would be able to believe it was actually a house, but Sandy and her father had managed to live in it for nearly ten years.

" I'm home," said Sandy as she walked through the doors of her sea house. There was no greeting to her arrival, but she expected that from her father. " Dad, are you here? Oh, that's right, you're always here. Silly me."

Most parents had to get out of their houses to look for work—retail, accounting, stock broking, professional sports players—but not Sandy. Sandy's father just sat on the same o' red chair he had been sitting on for the past three months. Sandy didn't know how he was still alive, but every time she came close to him she could hear him sigh, but it was more of a heave.

" _He still can't stand to look at me," _Sandy thought while she approached her father behind his chair. " _I remind him too much of mom. That woman, my mother, she used my father's heart and ripped it into a substance smaller than anything I could ever see." _

Sandy reached her head down and kissed her father on the top of his head. She could still taste the bitterness of his body odor through his bald head from him not showering for three months. Sandy was the one who had to look for work to support their family. She must have had some modicum of talent because she kept getting hired.

" I think I'll have dinner ready for the both of us, dad. We're having eggs tonight. Hope there not rotten. You need your protein."

The stove was tricky. Sandy would have to wipe the entire thing clean with a dishcloth to make sure it was safe to use. After wiping the entire thing clean she would then have to use a match she would light by rubbing against a smooth surface mainly the wall. She then drop the match into the burner and place a place kettle on it just because she felt like it.

" Now all this needs is a little music."

Sandy couldn't afford an Ipod or even a stereo. The only thing she had was a gramophone her grandmother gave her before she and her grandfather passed away. And the only music she could play on it were Duettino and Rocky Horror. Sandy decided to use the gramophone by taking out her Duettino vinyl record, placed it on the gramophone on the plateau, and then she moved the reproducer to start the music.

The music was acoustic. When music is playing it triggers the primary auditory cortex hidden within the central nervous system giving it its superior pitch. Even though Sandy heard both the records dozens of times she always felt better when she played them.

A whistling sound was coming from the kettle. Sandy moved to the stove, placed oven-stove mittens over her hands to pick up the kettle by the handle, and she placed it on the nearest bar table. Since they were having eggs, Sandy took out a frying pan.

" I'm going to roast that egg alive," Sandy snickered as she placed the pan on the stove. " Mmmmmm." Sandy licked her lips thinking about the creamy, juicy meat that would be inside that white egg; it reminded her of any Easter egg. " It's going to taste good."

Sandy had two more things to do: smear the frying pan with butter and crack the egg to get the yolk. After using the same o' spatula made out of rubber to rub over the frying pan, Sandy turned around and walked towards the shell of the egg. Her hands nearly touched the egg, only she stopped when she saw her pictures.

They were pictures she made years ago. Before her father went through what doctors called a " Sleep Paralysis" he was a workaholic. Sandy drew 'n' drew trying to get her father to pay attention to her, but he didn't seem to care no matter how hard she worked. She could still remember her first picture…

" **_Daddy, look, it's outside. Doesn't it look beautiful, daddy_? _Hmmmm. You used to tell me a good picture could move anyone's soul. But I guess mine are no good because they can't do anything for you._** **_I'll try to get better so I can see you smile again, daddy."_**

" I was a fool. Nothing but an incompetent fool. " Sandy grabbed the egg with both her hands and carried it towards the stove. While she was carrying it she tapped her finds on the hard, fossil like surface. " So what if my mother left me. So what if my father never looks at me. I don't care. There's only one person in this world you can take care of and that person is you. When I turn eighteen I'm so getting out of this dump."

Sandy finally reached the stove. She banged the egg against the frying pan expecting it to crack. However, after banging the egg by the side five times, not even a crack was made. Sandy took out a knife from her kitchen cabinet and banged it against the egg five times, but it still wouldn't break. Nothing seemed to crack the egg. Nothing!

" Come on, you unborn bastard, crack!"

Sandy tried everything in her kitchen trying to crack the egg—which included bread knife, corkscrew, grater, meat tenderiser, potato masher, and even tongs—yet the eggs shell was stronger than fossilized dinosaur bone.

" Dammit! Why won't this damn thing break?"

Sandy was defeated. She wept as grabbed the boiled egg out of the frying pan and tried breaking the shell with her fists. It didn't seem to work, so Sandy punched the wall besides her and her fist broke through the concrete. After twenty more tries Sandy finally gave up and threw the egg at the floor behind her. She then turned off the stove and cried on the frying pan.

" Why? Why can't I just live a normal life; I don't have to deal with all this trouble? Why can't I just have a life like normal kids? I hate them. I hate everyone. I hate dad for ignoring me, I hate my mom for leaving me, and I hate everyone else for judging me. But do they know who I hate most of all? I hate myself. I could've killed myself if I wanted too; I could have jumped into a lake and kept swimming until something took me away; but I stopped myself because I-I…" Sandy raised her head up. Her eyes were red from crying, tears still dripped down her eyes, and then she raised her hand up. She squeezed her hand. " I want to become reliable."

A light glimmered behind Sandy. Sandy flinched at the sight of the light, turned around, and before her eyes she saw the egg that rolled on the ground. It was glowing. Glowed bright white and illuminated the room. Sandy's eyes twinkled at the sight of the egg and she nervously squeezed her hands.

" _The egg. Something's coming out of it." _

YYY

Meanwhile, inside a hospital not too far away from where Josh and Chip battled the demonic DeviDramon, Mitchell was lying in a hospital bed. Mitchell was paralysed. He suffered a handicap he feared he may never recover out of. His neck felt dislocated, he couldn't breathe on his own, and had to rely on a machine to survive. Before him two doctors and a nurse wearing scrubs and plastic gloves stood before him.

" What's wrong with the patient, doctor?" The nurse asked one of the doctors.

" I'm afraid for some reason he fell into a tree and broke two of his cervical vertebrae," the doctor said to the nurse. " He will never be the same again."

" Jesus," the other doctor said. "The guys like Christopher Reeve. He's going to need a ventilator just so he can breathe. How the hell is he ever going to recover?"

" Like I said, there's not much hope he'll ever recover. And even if he does, it will be a long and difficult road, and there will be no chance he'll be the same. "

While they were talking Mitchell was listening. And while he was listening he was remembering Josh, his wife, and the petty creature Josh played with before he was hit by a truck; metaphorically speaking about the truck of course. And every time he thought about them, a small vein popped up in his head.

" _I'm going to find that bitch wife of mine and that useless boy when I get out of here," _Mitchell thought while he laid on his hospital bed. " _I'm going to find them and I'm going to kill them."_

**End of Chapter 9 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I bet you're all wondering what Digimon Sandy is going to have, well, unlike Josh, you'll see what was inside the shell in later chapters. Right now we're covering what is happening with Josh and Brandon. So please enjoy and please review.**

**YYY**

Josh and Brandon finally reached the police station. Josh was being interrogated while sitting on a bench by one of the police officers who had a clipboard and pen. Josh wasn't really in the mode for questions, nor did he want to explain what he experienced to anyone what he experienced, but for some strange reason he couldn't keep his mouth shut being around Brandon.

" So you're saying your foster father was beating you?" The policeman asked interrogating Josh. "And he left you on the ground for three hours?"

" That's how I saw it when I looked at the time," Josh replied moodily. " Frankly, it felt more like days in a house as surly as his."

" And you say you were about to commit suicide?"

" Yes."

" But you stopped yourself just when you put the gun in your mouth? What made you decide to stop?"

Josh knew exactly what made him stop, but he wouldn't say a word about Chip or Digimon around other people. His mind pondered different scenario's he could use to lie to the police officer—he realized what he was doing was stupid, he remembered something his mother told him, he wanted to live longer than the fat waste of drunken skin known as his foster father-each one were vivid and could be pragmatic, but none of them were accurate.

" I just couldn't see myself doing it. I looked at myself and realized I found a new hope of life. Life seemed meaningless back then, but I just don't think that way anymore."

" Uh-huh. That's nice to know. And that's when you decided to run away, right?"

" Yes. I just couldn't stand being in the same house as that fat, inebriated man anymore. But after I ran he came at me with a shotgun. He tried to kill me. He even told me…" Josh felt traumatized. He felt his soul being reaped and he faltered trying to speak. " H-he was going to kill me. H-he threatened to kill me. I-I was so scared."

" Right. And you said there was a struggle? I'm curious. How did that struggle go?"

" I-I don't know. One moment he was pointing the gun right at my face, I charged him, and I grabbed the gun out of his hands before he could shot me. I-I am just lucky to be alive."

" Honestly, that just doesn't seem possible. From your description he was a man of, what, two hundred to three hundred pounds. I don't know how a boy of, what, one hundred 'n' thirty or one hundred 'n' forty pounds could of done something like that in just an instant. Are you sure there's anything you may have forgotten or are not telling me?"

Josh felt like a kid who was assaulted by kids older than him, having his worrywart father call the police on them, only for all the kids to use covey of speech to elude the police and make that kid the one at fault. Josh not only feared giving Chip's identity to the officer but also that anything he used would reverse over to him.

" _What am I going to do_? _I can't think of anything to say. I just can't say anythi—"_

" Leave the poor boy alone," Brandon said to the police officer. " I came here only to return a lost child. You never said anything about a query."

Both Josh and the police officer were surprised; Josh never felt like anyone could stand up for him and the police officer never thought someone would say something back to him. The officer than dropped his clipboard on the bench and picked up a folder.

" Really? Tell me, Mr. Cupples, what exactly is it that you do? I know what job you have, but I don't know exactly what _you _do."

" Well, I'm a Graphic Designer. It's kind of a freelance work with computers where I work with illustration, animation, and photography. Basically, I'm a choreographer with computers. My favorite part is seeing the data dance."

" So you basically work indoors; basically risking your health around computers? Tell me, what would someone like you be doing outdoors in the park when something like this is going on?"

" I was taking a break. I felt like my fingers were at risk of developing carpal tunnel syndrome and I decided to take a walk under the cold breeze hoping it would help me. That's when I found Josh. He was lying on the ground, badly bruised if I might add, and there was no one with him. I thought he needed help and decided to take him home with me."

" Did it ever occur to you to call a hospital so they could help Mr. Yarrow?"

" No, I don't carry a phone with me. I never needed that thing anyone's since my friends moved away from me to be with their wife's with their families in England, or France, or whatever country they didn't want me to be in. Now, I just saved someone's life. I should probably be getting a medal or a handshake, but no, all I get from you is question after question without even a 'are you alright?' or maybe a 'good job'. "

" Is that all you have to say, Mr. Cupples? Because if it is there will be no further questions. Now, would you like to show yourself out or would you like me to call a fellow officer who can escort you out? It's your decision."

" I think I'll show myself out. I can at least leave this building with my pride."

Brandon Cupples turned around and headed straight towards the stairs leading to the exit/entrance downstairs. However, he stopped moving as he was halfway between the bench and the stairs. Something went straight into his mind. It was more of a memory than an idea. He turned back around and walked back to the bench where Josh was sitting at.

" Did you forget something, Mr. Cupples?" The police officer asked while he tapped his hands on Brandon's folder. " Or maybe there's something else you'd like to say to me?"

" Yes. I was wondering if maybe I could have Josh?"

" What?"

" Ya know, just for twenty four hours. You can put us under surveillance if you want. All I want is show this young boy around."

" Are you financially stable?"

" Yes."

" Can you provide us with references?"

" Yes."

" And have you taking adoption classes before?"

" Yes. My wife was infertile when it came to child birth. After nights after nights of trying, she finally thought we should adopt. The funny thing was after we finished the classes were we finally able to succeed. Isn't that funny, right? Hahaha."

" Well, we looked at your background check. Okay, I'll allow you to have your moment alone with the kid. But try to pick someplace crowded. We have reports there is a serial killer who's killed ten people. But the funny thing is, whenever he kills someone, he slices them up into six pieces: hands, feet, stomach, and head. And the most bizarre thing is, they are always killed in a crowd of people."

YYY

Two couples were walking in a crowd of people—a man and a woman—and they were having fun on their date. That was of course until the radio came up with topics of " death" and " killing" from the serial killer who killed ten people.

" That guy sounds awesome," the man said to his girlfriend while they walked into a crowd of people.

" What? What's awesome about a guy who kills people?" The girlfriend asked her boyfriend.

" Really? Do you really need to ask? It's because this world is boring. But knowing something like that can happen is so exciting. I wish something like what he's doing would happen right now."

As he was talking, someone creepy walked up to them. The man looked like a hobo, he wore a dirty trench coat, dirty black hair, and mud soaked brown shoes. As the man passed by the man with his girlfriend, he licked his lips.

" I just wish something exciting would happen right now—"

Chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, CHOP! The man was cut into six separate pieces. Both his arms, his legs, and even his head were severed off of him in an instant. Both his arms, his legs, his chest, and his decapitated head fell on the ground. The last thing the man wearing the trench coat heard was the girlfriend scream for the loss of her beloved.

" I wish you'd stop attacking so recklessly," a voice said from the palm of the man's left arm. " If you keep killing people needlessly, they're going to find out who you are and send the Navy Seals on you. Even with my help you're still no match for them."

" I don't care what happens to me as long as I get to taste blood." The man licked his lips with his tongue. " And I get to relish this taste because of you, Claret. I just want more."

" I'm afraid you're going to have to save your taste for another time. I sense a DigiDestined is nearby. And what were we ordered to do when we find DigiDestined, Ross?"

" Isn't it obvious?" Ross's eyes turned bright green with his pupils also turning bright red. He opened his mouth, and sharp serrated teeth were shown. " We kill them. I'm finally going to have the blood I so desperately craved."

**End of Chapter 10 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Sorry I'm so late updating. And I'm sorry if you don't find this chapter any good. But the chapters are pretty short. Just please review : ) **

**YYY**

Josh couldn't help but space out. He had the strange idea that something bad was going to happen to him. With a half done cone of ice cream, a mustache from a vanilla milkshake, yet he couldn't stop thinking about an cataclysm about to happen.

" Josh, is everything alright?" Brandon asked.

Brandon and Josh were sitting together on a bench. Brandon had Josh for twenty four hours under heavy police surveillance. The surveillance meant he couldn't do anything funny to Josh, such as abuse, touch him inappropriate, or leave the country with him. He and Josh went out for milkshakes and ice cream, and were planning on going out for laser tag afterwards.

" You stopped eating your ice cream. Is it not good for you?"

" No, I really do like ice cream. But for some reason I'm just not really that hungry."

" If you won't eat it then I'll have some. Give it to me."

" Are you sure? I already licked it with my germs. Aren't you going to get sick."

" That's a good point. But it does look really good. If you won't eat it, then I guess I'll have som-"

" No! It's mine!" Josh quickly chomped on the ice cream and swallowed it whole. Josh wiped the ice cream off his face. " Your right. It did look good."

" Hehe. What did I tell ya. Sometimes ya need to savor the little things. Now let's get going. We still need to play laser tag."

" I don't know. Aren't you afraid I'm going to relapse and embarrass you? And aren't we under surveillance?"

" Relax. I'll walk you through everything."

YYY

" Ya. You got served!" Brandon shouted triumphantly after beating Josh in laser tag.

" No fair," Josh whined. " I want a rematch."

" There are no rematch's in laser tag. Sorry, but you sir are a loser." Brandon laughed whole heartedly and made a giant L with his fingers. " Loser. Hahaha."

" It's not funny."

" Oh, lighten up. The day is still young and we have much to live for. Follow me and I shall show you the path."

YYY

Josh and Brandon spent the whole day together. The places he took Josh too were strange. First there was the library. There they read three one-hundred page books together. The second thing they did was go to a video game store where they played video games; the store owner had a TV with a Xbox set up. Just like laser tag Brandon beat him. And the next place they went too was the beach. Neither Josh or Brandon wore swimsuits, but they still splashed each other in shallow water.

Today was one of the happiest days in Josh's life. Brandon started reminding Josh more and more like his mother. His warm smile, the way he slowed himself down to match Josh's speed, and even the way he chuckled reminded him of his mother. Though Brandon was most likely just using Josh to heal himself of the hole in his stomach created by him losing his wife and daughter, Josh was glad to have met him.

" So, where are we heading too now, Brandon?" Josh asked.

" Somewhere not too far away. I promise it will be worth your wait."

The place Brandon brought Josh too was a museum. Brandon was breaking the law, and he was doing it under surveillance. At least Josh thought he was under surveillance, but he couldn't be quite sure as it was so dark out. Using just a bobby pin Brandon unlocked the door and he and Josh both walked inside.

" Brandon, what are we doing here?" Josh asked as they walked through the door. Somebody is going to catch us."

" I know. That's part of the fun. You might call me insane, but there is just something I wanted to show you. And I didn't want to show it to you while this place was crowded."

Brandon was slicker than he looked. Holding Josh's hand and bragging him along, he alone was able to sneak past the night watchmen and bragged Josh to a statue. The template under the statue read **Alexander The Great July 356 BC-June 323 BC**

" Why did you want to take me here, Mr. Cupples?"

" Please, call me Brandon. And I'm here to tell you about one man. Or at least a vision of a man. Alexander the Great was a king in a northern land in Greece called Macedon. He was undefeated in battle and was history's greatest commander. And he also had one of the largest empires in the ancient world."

" Okay. What this have to do with me, Brandon?"

" It's not what it has to do with you. It's what he did to deserve his glory. Through training, knowledge, and lots of experience was he able to lead his empire. Something tells me that though things might be hard for you now, Josh, I know that one day you'll be able to make things work."

Brandon never ceased to surprise Josh. He never laid a finger on Josh, but the moment he looked at him and smiled Josh had a warm feeling burning in his heart. Just when Josh felt like he couldn't have been any happier...he heard the sound of yelling in the distance.

" Hey, you, stop where you are!" Brandon and Josh both shuddered at the sound of the night watchman's voice. Josh thought the guard found out it was him they found out, but it was really someone else who he yelled at. " I warn you! One more move and I'll tazer yo-"

Brandon and Josh both were daunted by what they saw. Before them the night watchmen was sliced in half by something so fast neither Brandon or Josh were able to see it. Then came the man responsible for the carnage. His trench coat, his hair, the way he licked his lips, he was a killer in both their eyes.

" Mmmmmmm. Blood tastes good," the man said as he licked his lips. " I wonder what your blood is going to taste like, Digidestined."

" Josh, look out!"

Brandon ran in front of Josh and held him in his arms. It was then something long and sharp came out and sliced Brandon through his back. All along his back there was a slash of blood.

Brandon was scared. Josh could see him crying, but while he was crying he touched Josh lightly on his cheeks. In Josh's eyes he could see the singular image of his daughter Lucy. In his image...she was smiling at him.

" My precious child..."

Brandon was hemorrhaging heavily from his back. He lost all muscles in his arms and his legs. And he fell into the hands of Josh who caught him. Josh tried holding his tears as he didn't want to look weak, but watching Brandon look so weak was hard for him to bear.

" Josh, look alive!" Chip shouted inside Josh's arm. " That man has a Digimon like you."

" (sniff) Is he a Digidestined like me?"

" No. I should have told you this sooner, but the person we fought, the one who killed my partner, he is sending Digimon after me."

" I-I don't understand. Who is this person?"

" I don't know. He wasn't in our last war. But his essence must be compatible with his Digimon partner. Ergo, the more vile his soul is, the stronger the Digimon he has obtained."

" Come out and play, little bee," the man said with a croaky voice. " I'm going to enjoy slurping your blood. Tongue Attack!"

The attack, the attack that Josh couldn't see before, it turned out to be the person's tongue. On the tip of his tongue was a small serrated knife that was sharp enough to cut through steel. The man's tongue elongated, zigzagged horizontally, and nearly cut Josh's neck off if he hadn't jumped down before it happened.

" Chip, I need you!" Josh shouted to his arm. " How can you help me?"

" Just repeat after me. Dorimon, come forth."

" That's it?"

" Were you expecting something more dramatic?"

" No, that phrase will do just fine. Ahem." Josh took a deep breath in through his mouth and he quickly breathed out. " Dorimon, come forth!"

Josh's hand that had Chip inside of it glowed bright yellow. The light emitted out a small glowing ball. Once the ball fell out of Josh's arm and landed on the floor Chip came straight out of it. He breathed air out of his nostrils like a bowl and spun his tail around.

" Chip, your back!" Josh shouted with joy at the sight of his purple furred friend. Josh took Chip by surprise by jumping up behind him and hugging him. " I missed you so much."

" Agggghhhhh!" Chip cried at the sound of Josh's voice. " Get off me!" Chip flicked his tail again. This time his tail pushed on Josh and pushed him away from his body. " I still have my pride to think of. Do not ruin that for me."

" Okay, I understand." Josh got back up. Across his face was the same smile Brandon gave him not too long ago. " Let's work together like last time, Chip. For Brandon."

" Hahahaha!" The serial killer laughed at Josh. " Do you really think you can stop me? I haven't even shown you my Digimon yet. Oh Gekomon, come out here. Gekomon, come forth!"

The serial killers hand with his Digimon inside of it glowed bright green. From his hand a ball of green light emitted. Once the ball fell out of the serial killer's arm and landed on the floor... something scary looking came out. It was a green frog half the killers' size with a white underbelly, webbed hands and feet, a golden trumpet wrapped around its neck, giant white eyes with iris's the color of dark gold, and a long tongue with three suction cups on the tip of them.

" I have a message for you Dorimon from our master," the scary green frog said. " He says..." The size of the frogs eyes widened. They became one giant pair of dark gold eyes that scared Josh right through his soul. " He will bring bloodshed to your partner and every Digidestined. He counts the day until they all die by his hands."

**End of Chapter 11 **


	12. Chapter 12

Josh didn't know where he could run. Here he was inside a museum, fighting for his life, against a smell, greasy looking man and a frog-like Digimon named Gekomon. The man and Gekomon were here to kill Josh and Chip because they were Digidestined. Josh didn't know how it was possible but the man had powers like Gekomon-he could stretch his tongue out nearly five feet away from his body. Josh however couldn't do anything but run, scream, and keep his head low.

" Josh, stay by me!" Chip shouted.

" I'm trying!" Josh shouted, running away from the scary looking man who stretched his tongue out at him. " But it's so hard!Chip, save me!"

" Just hold on for a second, partner. I'll save you when I'm done with the toad. Just don't die on me, okay."

It was a one way battle between Chip and Gekomon. Chip scratched his feet against the museum floor, glared at Gekomon, and prepared to ram the frog-like Digimon.

" Are you sure you really want to do that, pig-face?" Gekomon laughed with his scary voice. " A weak little Digimon like you doesn't stand a chance."

" Like your one to talk, chuckles," Chip replied as he continued scraping his legs against the museum's floor. " I may be weak now, but the moment I Digivolve into my Mega form there won't be a Digimon like you alive that will be able to stop me."

" Hoho! That's an interesting theory. But your partner will have to be alive for you to progress, and my partner is going to make sure that never happens."

" Shut up!"

Chip stopped scratching his feet against the floor and ran straight towards Gekomon. Gekomon however didn't do anything; it seemed. The moment Chip was about to ram straight into him, he shouted an attack:

" Symphony Crusher!"

A bubble blew out of Gekomon's trumpet. The bubble was a vibration of high shrieking voices. The moment the sound touched Chip's ears he stopped running and held his ears with his small paws, crying. Gekomon took joy in watching people suffer and laughed with his tongue sticking out.

" What was that about getting stronger? You'll never be able to get stronger if you can't even beat a wacky Digimon like me.

Tongue Attack!" Gekomon stretched out its long tongue and smacked Chip with it. Chip was pushed back and landed on a statue that hurt the great Dorumon's lets. Gekomon took joy in watching Chip fall and laughed through his mouth. " You know you really should be more careful. Something's in this exhibit are priceless."

" Shut up! Metal Cannon!"

Chip got back up and fired a iron sphere at Gekomon. Gekomon however jumped up and down frantically at the sight of the sphere, and

then he blew a bubble of sound that dispersed the sphere on contact. The sound echoed inside the museum. Chip had to hold his paws over his ears or else he feared his ears would start to bleed. And while he held his hands over his ears he left himself defenceless.

" Tongue Attack!"

Gekomon stuck his tongue out. It elongated from its mouth and fired straight at Chip. Gekomon smacked Chip with its tongue. Gekomon smacked Chip to the left, smacked him to the right, then he wrapped his tongue around Chip's neck. Gekomon raised Chip above the ground as he choked him tight. Gekomon took great joy in choking him and laughed.

" Is this really the best you got, Dorumon? Because if it is there's no way you'll survive against me."

" _Josh, where are you? I need you right now. Please be safe, Josh." _

YYY

Josh was running up stairs made of black granite away from the homicidal serial killer. The serial killer slashed his long tongue at him with a sharp knife on the tip of it. Josh witnessed the man cut one man's body into five pieces. Josh was able to evade being slashed into pieces, but he feared he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

" Please, stay away from me!" Josh cried. When he screamed the killer thrashed his tongue at him and he jumped out of the way before he was cut in half. " What did I ever do to you?"

" Hahaha! Oh, it's not what you did to me. It's what I want to do to you. Hahaha!"

The killer slashed his tongue at Josh. This time he twisted it around until it became a spiral. The tongue moved much faster then before. Josh was able to avoid having his life ended by the spiral, but his left arm was cut in the process. Josh quickly held his hand over his arm to stop the clotting. As Josh was trying his hardest to add pressure on his arm, the serial killer laughed at the top of his lungs.

" W-Why are you doing this?"

" Why? Why am I doing this?" The serial killer looked into Josh's eyes and smirked. " Because I want to that's why. Do you have any idea how much power I have? I was once a poor man who ran a mediocre life, doing mediocre work, hearing nothing but the rants of my girlfriend. My life was so drab. Then one day I met a man. He promised me power. At first I thought it was a telemarketer scam. After that faithful day I lost everything. I lost my mediocre job, I lost my house, and I found out my girlfriend was cheating on me."

" _That sounds terrible. But who is this guy who offered him this power? Something about him doesn't feel right. "_

_" _I had nothing left for me. Even my mediocre life was starting to sound good. Just when I thought I was going to hit the bucket, that man came to me again. He made the same offer to me just like he did before. Without anything to lose I accepted his offer. The moment I agreed to his terms he gave me an egg. After two days of watching over it my little wiry devil Geko hatched. Not only did he hatch but I started to gain some of his powers. With those powers I threatened my old boss for all his savings. And as for my cheating, lying girlfriend, well, let's just say the bitch got what was coming to her!"

" _He's insane. Can it be he lost his mind when he got a Digimon from this man. Who is this man? Why do I feel like him and I are connected somehow?" _

" Now that you know everything about my past, I have no choice but to kill you. After I'm done killing you I'll kill everyone! They all need to feel my pain!"

Josh continued to hold his hand on his blood clotted arm as he ran up the stairs away from the psychotic serial killer. Behind him he could still feel his psychotic laughter echoing through the stairs. Josh reached the top. There he saw a set of marble stairs. But besides the stairs he could see a glass railing. Below the railing was Chip, having his neck squeezed by a long tongue, and being strangled to death.

" Chip!" Josh ran up to the glass and squeezed his hands on the railing. Josh stared down at the catastrophe happening below him, stuttered. Josh wanted to jump down and save Chip. The only problem was...he couldn't. His legs felt like rubber, his hands were too sweaty, as well as the way down was so high up if he fell down he could very well as die. " C-Chip. _What's wrong with me? Chip is down there and he's hurt. Why can't I do anything to help him. I guess it's because...I'm just so worthless. All those things Mitchell said about me...they were all true. "_

Josh's heart stopped at the sound of footsteps walking up the stairs. The way the heart stopped was the same as heart failure. Heart failure can cause a number of symptoms including shortness of breath, leg swelling, and exercise intolerance, all of which Josh felt. The serial killer walked to the top of the stairs, gazed into Josh's eyes, then he smiled.

" I'm glad I caught up with you. I was starting to feel lonely. But I never feel lonely when I have one of my victims severed parts with me. Now, which one should I keep from you after I cut you into five pieces?"

" No, please, leave me alone! I don't want to fight you! Just leave me alone!"

" Can't. Even if I wanted to spare your life, which I don't, I'm afraid I have no choice in the matter. This person I told you about, the one who game me Geko, he contacts me with a name and picture of a target; you and your snot-nosed pig. If I can't do as he wishes he'll send one of his high major operatives after me. As much as you might fear me, nothing is scarier than the company he keeps."

" Wait. Does it have to be both of us? Can't one of us live?"

" Sure, he doesn't care if one of you lives as long as one of you dies. If a Digimon doesn't have its partner it can't Digivolve, as well as if a partner doesn't have a Digimon he can't use any of his special powers. "

" Then take my life, but let my partner go. Leave Chip alone."

" Chip? Is that what you called him? How drab."

" Please just call your partner off. Stop hurting him. I'll do anything you ask me too, I swear. Please..." A single tear dripped down Josh's right eye thinking about Chip being tortured in any way. " Listen to your heart. What does it tell you?"

" My heart?" The serial killer was curious. He held his hands over his chest, then pat it. " Do you really want to know what my heart is telling me?" The killer started shaking. He clenched both his hands, then he smiled. He started chuckling through his teeth and soon started laughing maniacally. " It's telling me to kill both of you! Why would I listen to the plea's of a little brat like you? Once I'm done cutting off every part of your body, kid, I'm going to enjoy seeing what a Digimon's insides look like! Tongue Attack!"

The pain inside Josh's heart slowed his reflexes. He was stabbed in his clavicle- or at least he would have been if he didn't raise both his arms to his clavicle and was stabbed through them instead. Josh started clotting through his hands just like with his arm. The pain was too much to overbear. Tony tripped on the glass and fell towards the ground, stopping when his foot got caught on the top. Tony dangled above Chip fearing whether or not he was going to fall. He watched in horror as he saw Chip still being strangled, only still alive by his paws pushing against the tongue.

" _Chip is so strong. Why can't I be strong like him? Why am I so useless. I'm not even in the slightest bit courageous. I'm not Alexander the Great. I'm a nobody." _

" So this is where our journey comes to an end," the serial killer laughed above Josh. " It's a pity. Out of all the people I've killed in the past I felt our time to be the most enjoyable. But unlike all movies created by Pixar, there is no happy ending to this little tale." The killer took out his tongue and stabbed it towards Josh. Everything seemed to be moving slow as Josh could only think before he was slaughtered.

" _No, I don't want to die. If I'm useless to most people at least I know I'm not useless to Chip. I'm his partner. I need to protect him. I will have courage. I will find courage." _Josh raised his clotted right hand the killer's tongue and with little hope of survival he hoped to catch the tongue before he was cut in half. With his last moments, Josh shouted, " I will find the courage to survive!"

Something powerful stirred inside Josh's right hand. An iron sphere emerged from his hand. The sphere that came out of his hand was fired at the serial killer. It hit the killer right in his face and pushed him into the marble stairs. Josh sobered enough from his adrenaline rush to see the iron sphere, shuddered.

" _No, this can't be. What is this? Why is all this happening to me-" _

Josh heard the noise once again-words of a woman's voice rang out of nowhere:

DIGIEVOLUTION!

Chip's body glowed bright white just like before. The light illuminated from Chip's body and he roared into the sky. Josh could see everything dangling from the glass. And he knew when the light faded...he would be in for a surprise.


	13. Chapter 13

" Dorumon Digivolve too..." The light glowing around Chip's body finally faded. Chip had another new ap pearance. He was taller, his body was now made out of scrap metal; blue metal wings and silver alloy claws, red claws, a long tail with wires sticking out, and orange eyes. " DexDorugamon!"

Josh didn't like what he saw. Chip looked eerie in his eyes. He was hanging upside down on the second floor of the museum looking at Chip's eerie eyes. Chip unleashed an attack he didn't even know was possible on the serial, the one who had a senile frog for a Digimon Partner, and he was a hefty amount of paranoia weighing down on him.

" Chip..."

" Ha, so what if you Digivolved!" Gekomon laughed. " You're still a Champion level like me. Only I've been a Champion far longer than you've been a Rookie. A Rookie like you stands no chance against me! Tongue Attack!"

Gekomon's tongue elongated out of its mouth. The tongue wrapped around a statue of The Thinker-a forgery though because the real one was shipped too the Smithsonian Museum-and was spinning the statue over his head preparing to whip lash it at Chip. Gekomon finally found his opportune moment and threw the statue at Chip.

" Chip!" Josh shouted overhead. " Chip, move!"

Chip didn't move a muscle. His body felt like iron. The moment the statue touched Chip's body, The Thinker,a bronze sculpture on marble pedestal by Auguste Rodin, but was nothing more than a replica, broke in half when it touched Chip's metal body. Chip was undaunted by the statue and rubbed the rubble over him with his claws.

" I'm afraid this is where you take your last breath, you silly frog. Metal Cast!"

Chip moved with the speed of light. One moment he was standing in front of Chip and the next moment he disappeared in front of his big, crazy eyes. Gekomon was scared. Not by Chip's appearance but his voice. His voice sounded malevolent. Gekomon just knew that Champion level Digimon was hunting for blood.

**_Stab!_ **

Gekomon was impaled. Right through his DigiCore. A DigiCore was a nucleus that contained all of the Digimon's important data. If it was destroyed, the Digimon would be deleted.

Chip removed his claws from Gekomon's stomach. Even though there was a big hole through the frog-like Digimon's chest he didn't bleed. In his last moments before he was deleted he held his webbed hands over his chest and walked. Gekomon couldn't cry, his heart was impaled by the claws of a dangerous Digimon, but there was much sorrow in his voice.

" Am I going to die? I don't wanna die. Please...someone save me. Someone!"

Gekomon, like every Digimon that was deleted, exploded into blue data. Every piece of data contained fragments of Gekomon's memories. In one memory Chip could see the day he first met his partner, another showing him and his partner murdering a business woman, and there was one that showed a face. Josh, hanging upside down saw the face. It was the face of his brother, Carter.

" Carter?" Josh said out loud as he watched the memory fly by him. " Carter, what's this? Did they do something to you, Carter? Carter...why am I seeing your face now?"

The image was the least of Josh's worries. Chip, his Digimon Partner, went berserk. Chip could see it in his voice. He roared. His voice sounded demonic and it froze Josh's blood hearing him scream. If what Josh feared was true, his partner, Chip, the only person he ever deemed to be a friend, would become something that Josh hated the most.

A bully.

" **I don't know why, but I feel good. As ludicrous as it might seem I feel like I can concur all Digimon to follow me. Why would I need a partner? With this power I could even rule the Digimon World-" **

" Chip!'

Josh lost control of his legs and fell from above. He would soon be falling to what could be his death. Chip, his partner, the one who seemed cold and barbaric at the moment saw Josh and gasped when he saw him falling. No matter how corrupt the Digimon seemed he just couldn't let his only friend die.

" Josh!"

Chip dashed towards Josh. Josh being in trouble helped Chip clear up his insanity. Chip could Josh with both his claws. The moment Josh touched Chip the Beast-Type Digimon glowed in a faint bright light and then turned back into his prior form, Dorumon. Chip, Dorumon, was angry with Josh.

" Are you stupid? What was that? You could've died!"

" I-I...I..." Josh yammered not having the thought to talk properly.

" What if something bad happened to you? What would you expect me to do, huh? Please, don't ever scare me like that again. I need you more than you need me, you get it?"

" Chip..." Josh smiled at the Beast-Type Digimon, then he reached his hands around the back of his furry neck as he hugged him. " Thank you for coming to save me, Chip. I-I don't know what I'd ever do without you. Let's be friends forever."

It was when Josh said everything on his mind he lost the will to stay awake and lost consciousness in Chip's paws. Chip got all antsy at the sight of Josh asleep in his paws. Without any knowledge of his condition Chip got all frantic and jumped around hoping it would wake Josh up.

" No! Don't die, Josh! Wake up! Wake up! Josh!"

" All units standby!" Someone shouted outside the museum. " This is the police! If anyone is in there, please come out with your hands up. We're coming in."

YYY

When Josh came to he was lying on a hospital bed. He didn't know how he passed out, who brought him here, but above him was a shady looking figure wearing a brown detective suit with a black necktie, fuzzy brown hair, and a mustache. It occurred to him someone must've called for domestic disturbance and he was being interrogated to see if he knew anything.

" You're one lucky son of a bitch, you know that," the detective said to Josh.

" W-What?" Josh replied. Being asleep for so long he wasn't functioning at his full brainpower.

" We found you passed out. If we, the police, didn't get a call reporting that the serial killer we've been looking for wasn't spotted you would have been his-what? Seventh or eighth victim? I really lost count. "

" Hehe. I guess you're wondering what I was doing in the museum. I was-"

" Say no more. We looked over the security feed. It showed how you and your alleged guardian were escaping the killer and decided to run into the museum. The windows on the doors were smashed, you ran in, the guard saw you and tried to stop him, ended up getting stabbed to death, you guys' hide near that statue, guardian took the slash for you, you started blubbering, then the killer lost consciousness from a heart attack. Pretty messed up what happened, right?"

" _Yeah. Since it didn't happen that way. I wonder, did Chip use his powers to change it? Who could have changed the footage." _

" I guess you're wondering what we're going to do with the killer now. I hate to say it but we're letting him recover her. He did have a heart attack. Well, even killers need medical treatment. I think what would be sufficient enough for his medical bills would be some prison time. At least in prison you get free health care."

" Yeah. I guess prison is the place for him. I don't know if there's any place for me."

" Look, kid, I know you're going through some emotional shit right now, but the most important thing you can do is think about everything you have."

" Huh? Like what?"

" Well, there's him for an example. Bring him in."

Josh couldn't believe his eyes. The person who walked in his room was Brandon. Most people would say Brandon looked terrible. He looked terrible to most people. His right eye was bandaged, he had bandage around his torso and needed a cane to walk, yet on his face he had a bright smile. In Josh's eyes he never looked so majestic. The sight of him made him cry tears of joy.

" Brandon..." Josh held his hands over his eyes and cried in them. " Wahhhhhhhh! I'm so happy to see you. Wahhhhhhhh!"

Brandon didn't say a word. He allowed Brandon to use his shoulders to cry on. Brandon was happy, the detective was happy, even Josh was happy. For once in Josh's life...he never felt so good to be alive."

YYY

The serial killer was alone. His heart was being pumped by some unknown medicine. The killer couldn't feel any pain. And yet, he had the uncanny suspicion something bad was going to happen to him. That's when he saw a mask, like the one in masquerade parties, watching him in the shadows.

" You lost," the man said in the shadows. The killer couldn't speak with chemicals being pumped inside of him. " Maybe I should've attacked him by myself. Wouldn't that be quite the cliché. The master however says he no longer has any use for you. And I'm sure you of all people know what that means, don't you?"

From the shadows a long hand reached for the killers medical equipment and he unplugged the cord. Without the cord hooked up to him, he was going to die.

" In these last few moments you have still alive let me tell you what I regret. I regret having to work with a dirty, fuzz head, piece of shit person like you. Your target, the one with Dorumon, was a weakling. And you couldn't even beat him. Our mission was to eliminate each and every one of the DigiDestined before they united together. Now that he's under observation it would be impossible to do this in secret. So you've no choice but to revoke your contract and get someone who actually completes his mission. This one is an assassin."

The serial killer finally lost all the air in his blood stream, all muscles in his body stopped moving and his jaw cracked open, dead. The sound of beeping could be heard as his pulse died on him. The shadowed man took out a piece of paper and a notepad and wrote on it.

" Marcus Reed. Died at the age of-who the fuck cares? Now that your gone I'm going to send someone else on our next target. A little girl named Sandy."


	14. Chapter 14

The streets were the same as a wild pack. In the streets there were dozens of people who all looked alike and worked towards common goals, but not all were the wanted to do things to their own leisure. And that very same person, he wanted to take down an alpha in his pack.

Police were barging down a door to an apartment building. Their SWAT team ran up the stairs, guns in hands, bulletproof vests on, looking for a man who was a possible murder convict. Not much was detailed about the murderer other than he was 5 foot 5. One person, A mister Collin Daniels, he was the only person who showed up in their database that fit their description.

" Move! Move! Move!"

The police reached the door to Collin Daniel's apartment. Two police officier's worked together and kicked the door open. The SWAT team ran into the room with their guns up.

" Police! Police! Come out with your hands up!"

One police officer heard noise coming from the doorway. He pointed his gun at the doorway. Instead of a man however he found a dog standing by it. The dog was a Bostion Terrier. At the sight of the man holding a gun the Terrier raised its left front paw and right back paw hoping the police officier wouldn't shot him.

" We got a dog," the police officer said when he saw the dog.

" Check his tag. Maybe he has fleas," one of the other police officiers laughed.

The police officer however heard another sound. This one was coming behind the dog. A man in a wheelchair rolled in before the police officier's eyes. He wore a white shirt, red shorts with black stripes, dirty boots that had mud on the tip, his left ear had a ring piercing and blond hair with gold yellow eyes. The man stood at...5 foot 5.

" Is there a problem, officiers?" The man asked in a calm voice. There were only two people that could be so calm when police break into their house: druggie's and sociopath's. The police officer placed his gun back in his holster trying not to scare the man.

" Excuse me sir but do you have a roommate named Collin Daniels?"

" Collin Daniels? Roommate?"

" Yes. Do you know a Collin Daniels?"

" Of course I do. I see his face every day."

" You do?"

" Yes. I'm Collin Daniels."

"What?"

" Oh snap."

" Y-Your Collin Daniels? But that can't be true. The man we're looking for is 5 foot 5."

" Well before my accident I was 5 foot 5. I don't know what this is about, officers. Did I go on some sight on the internet I'm not suppose to. Sometimes it's hard remembering which one's are forbidden."

A female officier who had red hair slicked back in a ponytail walked over to Collin Daniel's, placed her gun in her holster, and crossed her arms when she interrogated him.

" This isn't about that, Mr. Collin. Ten men and women were found dead in a coffee shop. Someone killed them far away with a sniper rifle. Our team found how he used a tripod to help him when shoting. We found marks all over the building he fired from. Four people said they heard the man fire from their gun and one old lady took a video of him in the darkness. Though the video couldn't show his face we believe him to be 5 foot 5. Where were you yesterday even?"

" Where was I? Oh yes, I was here. Since I'm handicapped I hardly get to go anywhere. I'm just going to stay in this house until the day I pass away."

" What about money? How are you financed."

" Internet. I do lots of work on the internet. I'm also funded by the government. I'm in lots of disability funds. Are you going to take my downtown now?"

" I would but I'm afraid we'd need a crane to get you down and workers just to make a hole large enough for you to go through."

" Are you interested in comic books?"

" My son reads them to me on occasion. And likes it when I read them to him. Why?"

" In a battle of hero's who do you think would win. Thor or Green Lantern?"

" Thor. I'm out of here."

The female police walked out the door. The moment she left all the other officiers went after her. A chubby officer stopped however and looked into the eyes of Collin.

" Don't leave town," the police officer pointed at Collin. " We'll be watching you." He then laughed at him as he followed after his friends. Collin was all alone in his small little apartment.

" Dealing with you ignorant foolish police officiers was morbid. But now..." Collin stood up and shaked his legs. He feigned being handicapped just to throw them off guard. Small buttons flashed out of his arm as a LED screen popped up. " Did you see that, Bee? They fell for it."

" That's nice. Now we should carry on with the mission."

" Yes, I was thinking the exact say thing."

YYY

The police officier was in the hall outside Collin's door. She was walking around in circles and talking to herself. There was something she couldn't quite put her foot on. One officier then walked up behind her and tapped her left shoulder.

" What's the problem, chieff? It's not like you to leave without intimidated your murder suspects."

When the chief turned her atention to her fellow police officier she noticed the doorknob. " That door wasn't closed."

" What? How can you say that?"

" Look at the deadlock. It's perfectly fine. If it was closed when we opened it then the frame would have been destroyed."

" Well maybe the guy just likes to keep it open. You know, in case somebody actually wants to stop by and pay him a visit."

" And shoes...yours are all dirty. "

" Hey, just because their not as clean as yours you don't have to insult me."

" No, his shoes were dirty too. If he never leaves his house...then how could they get mud over it? Oh god."

The cheif pulled out her gun and ran towards Collin's room once again. She pushed through the rest of her police officer's and ran back into Collin's room. When she got there the window that was closed when she first came in was open. The curtains were blown by the wind. The cheif ran to the windowsill and looked outside. Outside she saw Collin jumping on roofstops.

" Shit!" The cheif pulled out her walkie-talkie and pressed the button. " All units, we have a murder suspect jumping on buildings. He's twenty meters from my location and moving fast. All units, after him!"

YYY

Collin found his perfect spot. He was kneeling next to a ledge, large briefcase in hand, and dropped the briefcase. He opened the briefcase. All the parts for building a sniper rifle were in it and so was a tripod for standing. Collin took the tripod out, setting it next to the ledge, and quickly attached all pieces of his rifle together.

" Rules of Assasination: Never show mercy for targets. Never let anyone know it's you who's eliminated your target. Never hurt anyone who's not a target unless they try to kill you. Always follow your supplier's orders precisely and never ask questions about them. Target: Ransley Oswalde. Age: 47. Married. One son. Occupation: Former gang leader now congressman; politician. Status: Terminated."

Collin adjusted his scope to his targets head. His fingers stayed glued to his trigger until he found an opening. In the animal kingdom birds were hard to be caught by predators. One of the best ways for predator's to find them would be to wait until they caught fish in their mouth then attack them. Collin waited until his target stopped to shake someone's hand, and then he fired.


	15. Chapter 15

At the same time as an assassination a young doctor was consoling with a worried brother who's sister was very sick. The doctor was female, well endowed, had shiny blue hair, and amber eyes that shined like cat eyes.

" H-How's my sister? Is she going to be alright?"

" Your sister is fine. She has gastritis. It's where the stomach is swollen and inflamed. She should be fine after a few I.V. drops."

" Thank you doctor. My sister was frightened to come here since we don't have health insurance, but she's been so stressed with college life and hasn't been talking to me at all over the phone I drove three hours and found her lying against the wall. She just went through a bad breakup."

" I see. Did you ever meet her boyfriend? What was he like?"

" Boyfriend? Oh it's nothing like that. My sister...she...she's a lesbian. The person who she was with turned her into a lesbian, then she fell in love with a boy, at least that's what my sister tells me, and couldn't be in that relationship anymore."

" I think that's very transcendent. It's what I like to call the Foolishness of Youth. But you know I have a sibling as well. He's a younger brother of mine."

" Brother? What's he like?"

" I think you would like him. His name is Collin."

YYY

One successful assassination later-one dead, bullet through the head, and crowds of people screaming, even some taking pictures or sending it on the Internet-Collin knew he had to go.

" That was transpiring. What do you think, Bee?"

" I don't really know, Collin. I'm not too keen on you lying and taking someone's lives."

" Well I'm just glad I was paid upfront for this gig. The last one they gave me a briefcase with bills cut in half and gave me a suitcase with the other halves when I completed my mission. "

" Still, aren't you afraid of getting caught, Collin?"

" Yeah, of course I'm afraid. But do you know how much I get paid? And the thought of getting caught it's...it's-"

Collin heard the spinning sound of rotating blades above his head. When he looked up he saw a helicopter flying above his head. Collin took one look at the helicopter and smirked.

" This is the police!" One of the police officers shouted in his megaphone. " We have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up."

" How about..." Collin raised his hand to the helicopter. His hand then transformed into a giant bee stinger. " No. Gear Stinger!"

Collin fired multiple giant, serrated stingers at the helicopter. The officer driving the helicopter barely had time to pull up and get out of the way of Collin's line of fire. A small snide smirk spread across Collin's face.

" Hands on your head!" A female shouted beside Collin. " Now!"

Collin turned his head around at the sight of the police chief pointing a tiny little pistol at him. The sight of a gun pointed at one person would make them leap in fear, but to Collin he just laughed at it.

" Ooh, are you going to shot me, officer? Go ahead. I dare you. Shot me and see what happens."

" Hands on your head now!"

" What's with all the yelling? I don't think a lady as old as you should be yelling. It could give you a heart attack. You know this is just like that movie I watched last night."

" This isn't a movie, asshole! When you die nothing is going to happen! There's no sequels, there's no ending cinema credits, there's only one dead body lying on the street; that's your dead body."

" Your right. But we can always transcend. I can rise into the sky like a Korean Jesus. So watch me fly, my dear."

Four giant wings sprouted out of Collin's back. The sight of the wings caused the chief's hands to froze from firing. Finally she raised her gun to the person's head and fired. But the bullet was deflected by a giant stinger appearing in front of his head.

" Aww, that's too bad. It looks like you fail. I guess this time I made myself disappear."

Collin's legs transformed into a giant cannon. A rotor inside the cannon allowed it to turn around and fired a large beam of blue light. It was just like in Star Wars-Collin went straight into lightspeed. He dashed away from the police officer and disappeared. The chief was sweating so hard from what she saw she could barely stand.

" What...What...What...Thor's better than Green Lantern...Thor is much hotter."

YYY

Sandy Priscilla was sitting in a train helping herself to a box of food. A large duffel bag was sitting beside her. Inside the bag she could hear the sound of a small creatures stomach growling.

" I'm hungry. Can you please feed me, Sandy?"

" I'm not going to feed you. If your so hungry why don't you just eat that protein bar I left in there."

" I don't like it. It tastes funny. Can I please just have some of your food, Sandy?"

" Like I said I'm not giving you any, Twix."

" My name is Poyomon."

" Well I think that name is stupid. And I'm calling you Twix because you like chocolate."

" I can't help it. It's melted foods I can swim in. And it's delicious. Can you please just give me some of your food. Please, please, pleaseeeeeee."

" No. Now shut up. Someone's coming-"

" What's someone like you sitting all alone?" A tall looking boy wearing biker clothes asked. He was being flirtatious to Sandy-little did he know who he was talking to. " You know there's this place called karaoke. How would you like to join me there-"

Sandy pulled out her switchblade to the man. He saw this and sweated as she poked it against his groin region.

" Touch me with your filthy hands and I will cut this limp dick off and I will shove it in your mouth."

" Eh, I just remembered I have laundry today. So eh..."

The boy ran as fast as he could away from Sandy. She switched her blade around and sticked it back into her pockets. Twix stuck his small eyes out of the duffel bag and stared at the poor man running away from Sandy.

" You didn't have to be so mean. You could have just told him to please leave."

" Trust me. It's shitheads like those who won't take no for an answer. If you don't want people grabbing you all over you need to find some way to tell them " no". That reminds me. When we reach our next stop I'm going to have to find some way to keep you quiet. But just how am I going to accomplish that?"


	16. Chapter 16

Josh was feeling much better since yesterday. He still wasn't completely healed, his legs still hurt every time he moved, but he was happy to know that Brandon still came to visit him. During his last visits he gave him a copy of Pride and Prejudice. Josh couldn't stop reading. His reading wasn't very good, mostly because of Mitchell abusing him and never letting him go to the library, but he could still read the book and started reading it word-for-word.

" I...I co...could easily for...forgive his pride...if...if he...had...had not mortified mine. _Wow. Brandon said they mentioned this book in that movie-what was it call called...Notting Hill? Notting Hill? Brandon said when I recovered he'll show me that movie. Movie? I never watched a movie. I wonder what it is like."_

" I wonder. What is with you humans and wasting your time looking at words? We Digimon can copy information like this in a matter of seconds."

" It's not really about gaining information, Chip. It's really about having fun."

" Fun?"

" Yes. The fun of reading is all about anticipation and wonder, or at least that is what my foster mother told me when we were alone."

" Anticipation? Josh."

" Yes."

" I'm anticipating what will happen when we get out of here. I have a lesson I need to tell you."

" I'm listening."

" Be careful with the other Digidestined. They might be a little-how you humans say it-nuts."

" Good morning today, Josh," Nurse Mona said, she walked into Josh's room with her happy smile. Mona was not the thinnest nor fattest nurse, just a little over one hundred and eighty pounds with a little bit of bagged, wore a colorful pink nurse shirt with white sweat pants, and her sandy brown hair was in a long ponytail. " How are you feeling today?"

" Fine, Mona."

" Oh, what's that your reading."

" It's nothing!" Josh closed the book. Josh was scared of showing his personal belongs. He threw the book under the covers. " There's no need to look at it!"

" Come on, let me see. I really want to know."

" No! Go away!"

" Let-me-see." Mona pulled the covers out over Josh. She grabbed his book. Josh tried grabbing the book from her, but her back was so wide he couldn't grab the book. " Oh yeah, I remember this. My sister and I have to write a book report on this in English class. She got an A plus and I got an A minus. Those were great times. Who gave this to you?"

" Brandon. He said I should read it before he shows me Notting Hill when I get out of here."

" That's very nice of him. Hey, would you like to take a little field trip with me?"

" Field trip? But I'm not allowed to leave this bed."

" Unless accompanied with a certified nurse. And I just so happen to be a certified nurse. Let's explore."

YYY

Josh had to be in a wheelchair. He wasn't allowed to put pressure on any of his feet. Mona started the tour by taking him to a glass wall where there was a kid standing up, kicking his feet together, and making loud sounds from his mouth.

" Yarrreeeuuueeee!"

" What's wrong with him, Mona? Does he have brain cancer?"

" Ha. No, Josh, he has a large case of autism."

" Autism? What's autism?"

" Yes. Some call him an autistic savant. Once people use to call them idiot savants. There's certain things they can do we can't do and things that impair them that we could usually do without any work."

" Impaired? Impaired how?"

" Don't they teach you about these things in school?"

" I wouldn't know. I hardly stayed awake during it."

" Anyways, in some part of their five senses their coordination isn't as vivid as ours. They don't learn as fast as others. But in one case their are things, like Math or computer skills, basically a certain thing their good at. Oh, here comes Wendell now."

" Wendell?"

The boy from the room was pulled out in a wheelchair by another nurse. The boy twitched as he moved his arms around acting all crazy. Mona walked towards the autistic boy and smiled as she rubbed his head.

" How are you doing today, Wendell?"

" Yarrreeeuuueeee!"

" That's great. Hey Josh, do you want to pet Wendell's hair?"

" I don't know."

" Don't worry. I'll allow it. Just try not to touch his face. He doesn't like being touched there."

Mona walked behind Josh and pushed on his wheelchair towards Wendell. Josh was hesitant to touch his hair. That's when he finally touched his hair. He pulled away the moment Josh touched him.

" He pulled away when I touched him."

" Don't take it too personally. He doesn't like to get close to anyone. I've known him for three years. If I left tomorrow morning he wouldn't even notice."

" He wouldn't notice if you left?"

" I don't think people are his main priority."

" Yarrreeeuuueeee!"

Wendell was pushed away by the other nurse. Josh never left his eyes from him. Even though he was suffering a state he was born with it almost felt like if he stayed with Mitchell he too would've been suffering like him.

" _So you humans are born with deficiencies. We Digimon can become infected with viruses like you humans, but I've never heard of someone being born that way."_

" Chip, are you sure you should be talking to me? What if Mona hears you?"

" Who are you talking to, Josh?"

" _Relax. No one can hear me. I've been inside your body for so long I can go into your brain. Is it true? Can people really be born imperfect?"_

_" It's true. There are some who don't live to be three years old. There are people born with brain defects. There's even people born with three legs or one arm. But I don't think anyone should be treated differently. I mean...look at me? Am I the same as everyone else?"_

" Oh look, it's Doctor Grey. The male doctor of Grey's Anatomy." A male doctor was pulling boxes on a cart. The boxes were so heavy the doctor's face was entirely red. " Can you excuse me, Josh. I need to help Doctor Grey before he blows his bypass.

" Uh, okay."

Mona left Josh to push the cart. Despite her gentle appearance she was actually very strong. Josh just watched her push as he continued to think to himself and to Chip.

" _I'm really scared. I feel like people I love are going to die. Brandon almost died because of me. Whoever that person was at the museum he was after me. What if more of him come back? What if they attack the hospital? How many people are going to die because of me?"_

_" It's true. People are going to die. At least that's how it's been written in destiny. But you know what, your in charge of your own destiny, Josh. All you have to do is throw me away and nobody will come after you again. I'm sure I can find someone else to take your place. What's the point of someone without gull taking on such a big responsibility anyways?"_

_" I don't want to leave you, Chip. As much as I don't want all of this fighting to continue, I can't just leave you behind. Your my best friend."_

_" Best friend? I'll never understand these feelings you humans have. But if you still want to keep me that's your decision. Just remember, this isn't what you humans call a game. They won't try to hold you for power because they all know your just a child. They will end your life if they get the chance. Never give them that chance."_

" Okay, thanks for being so patient while I helped Doctor Grey. Now how about a trip to the chemotherapy. And maybe later I'll let you look at kids getting X-rays."

" That sounds, er, nice."

" That's the spirit! Field trip here we come!"

YYY

Meanwhile, a female patient waiting just outside the hospital rooms was staring at the receptionist and cracked her knuckles at the same time. There was something strange about the girl. For the umpteenth time she cracked her knuckles, and cracked them again repeatedly. It was almost like her bones kept growing back again and again.

" _Are you sure the Digidestined is in this hospital?"_

_"** Yes. But we should wait until the others get here."**_

_" Screw them. I want to kill this little bastard whoever he is now."_

_" **Patience my dear. ****Before we escalate to the next phase I must tell you...I sense another presence here."**_

_" Another Digidestined?"_

_" **No my dear. A Digidestined is a begin with a heart as pure as Holy Digimon. This presence is much more vile. If we can just find who is emitting this darkness, we can win this war."**_


	17. Chapter 17

Sandy finished her grocery shopping for her father and Twix. Now she had to wait by the subway for the next train to arrive. The only problem however was the train seemed to be running late. The whole subway platform was deserted. Someone could shot someone in the head and no one would even hear that person scream.

" I'm scared, Sandy," Twix said in the duffel bag. " I can't move in this thing. It's cold. I'm scared of the dark. And it smells in here."

" That's only because of the food I put in. Tonight we're having soup. I bought onions, tomatoes, zucchini, avocado, and vinegar."

" Pee you. That soup sounds bad."

" I know. But it's very healthy. If only I could afford broccoli."

" Sandy, I didn't know you cared about me that much."

" Don't flatter yourself, leaf head. This is all for me and my father. I feel that if I keep cooking for him he'll eventually say something to me."

" But Sandy, I don't think your father is alive. He never says anything."

" He is alive, you dummy. He always opens and closes his eyes at least three times every day. He just doesn't work and never moves."

" In my world if we couldn't move we'd be easy pray for stronger Digimon. I think what your doing is very nice, Sandy. If your ever hurt I would like to take care of you."

" Shut up. I don't want your sympathy. I'm only doing this because no one else will."

Sandy heard someone walking up the stairs to the platform. Sandy immediately reached for her switchblade. She saw a boy the same age, height as her walk up the stairs. He wore a white, black striped jacket wearing a green handkerchief and listening to heavy music on a pair of large headphones. Sandy grimaced at the boy. She was repulsed with him.

" _Where is he going today?" _

Sandy felt the suspicion the man was leering at him-his eyes ogling her butt like he wanted to caresses it, or stick something inside it. The man was breathing heavily. He sounded like an old wolf about to prey on an unsuspected victim. Sandy had the unruly suspicion he was having picture thoughts of her.

" _I need to get out of here." _

Sandy walked towards the other stairs leading down. However, out of the stairs a man with ruffled brown hair, a black jacket, blue jeans with cuts everywhere, and a cut upper lip showed up. The man had a knife out and pretended to comb his hair with the knife.

" Excuse me, but your in my way. Please move-"

The man kept moving his chest wherever Sandy moved stopping her from going down. In the wild he would be like a peacock. When a peahen, a female peacock, comes close enough, the peacock turns his back and displays the underlying tail feathers and his dark wings, which he flutters rapidly-the bird is predominantly grey and brown. The peacock steps from side to side and sometimes moves forward or backward a few steps trying to attract the peahen.

" Sandy, what's going on?"

" I don't know, Twix. Just stay quiet. I'm getting us out of her-"

Sandy jumped when she turned around. Behind her was a tall blond haired man wearing velvet blue clothes with gold cup links, maroon eyes, and a broad smile was standing in front of her. The boy wiggled hundred dollar bills in front of Sandy's face.

" My my, aren't you a pretty girl," the boy said with his deep smile. " Oh, but you look poor. What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone."

" None of your damn business. Now get out of my face before I break your nose, you stupid vagina."

" It's not nice for a pretty girl like you to use such terrible language. It looks to me like your in a bind. Tell you what. I'll pay you twenty thousand dollars if you'll do whatever I say for a whole day. Come on. That's a lot of money. What do you say."

" Forget it. Don't even think of touching me with your limp, phimotic thing."

" Come on. Aren't I handsome? All the girls in class like me. I'm rich and handsome. What else would you want in a man."

" First of all, eww. Second of all, I want a man who actually has a pair of testicles. So get your filthy money out of my face or I'll-"

Sandy felt something big crawl up her throat. She couldn't speak. Something sharp was sticking on the back of her neck. The feeling was making her ragged. Sandy couldn't see it where she was looking, but the boy with the knife and ruffled hair was sticking his knife against the part of her neck above the thoracic vertebra. One more push and the knife would go right through her throat killing her.

" Listen, you little slut, I always get what I want. I do what I want when I want, and right now I want you. So just be a good girl and keep your mouth shut-"

" Hair Mist!"

Inside the duffel bag Twix scatters the hair of its coat. The hair blinded the rich boy and the boy holding a knife long enough for Sandy to back away from them. Sandy pulled out her switchblade. Using both her hands, she held the switchblade using any means necessary to defend herself.

" Get the fuck away from me. You take that thing out I'll neuter you! I don't care if you put me in court! I don't care how many lawyers you have! So just lay the fuck off-"

The other man, the one with the headphones, he pulled out a pistol from his pockets and pointed it at Sandy. Sandy could hear sound of him preparing to shot her with his gun. Even though the rich boy's eyes were covered in hair he laughed.

" You sure are a feisty little girl. I like you. And I would like it more when I finally pop your cherry and wiped that hateful look of your face. Face it, all this fighting is tedious when you know I'm going to win. If you refuse, prepare to have a bullet in your brain-"

A train was coming. It was late coming. The boy holding a gun was afraid someone would see him and report him. He hid his gun in his jacket before it came. The moment it left he was going to pull it out again. Unless it was a train for this spot, where he would follow the tanned girl on board. Sandy knew this was her one and only chance of escape.

" This better work. Hold on, Twix!"

Sandy ran to the track, jumped on the track, and jumped again grabbing the platform. She pulled herself up just before the train ran over her. The rich boy and his two goons both ran to the train. When it passed she was gone.

" Did she commit suicide?" The rich boy looked where the train passed, but couldn't see even a small hint of blood. " Where did she go?"

" I'm over here, you horses ass."

The rich boy and his two goons flinched at the sound of Sandy's voice. The rich boy turned around. Behind him was Sandy, on the stairs to the platform, giving the boy her middle finger, then running down the stairs away from him. The boy was angry. For once in his life things didn't go his way, and it made him very upset.

" Get her! I want you two to gangbang her with me, and then I want you to put her head on a spit now!"


	18. Chapter 18

Adrenaline. When people are stressed adrenaline takes control of their brains. Adrenaline rushed through Sandy's brain when she ran down the stairs. Behind her were two men following orders from a spoiled rich boy trying to rape her. They were too fast. They would catch her before she'd even reach the bottom. Feeling the rush, feeling the adrenaline coursing through her veins, she grabbed the handle bars and jumped off.

" **_Sandy, what are you do-"_ **Sandy was falling towards the ground. Twix too was feeling the adrenaline running through his brain. " _**INNNNNGGG!?"**_

This wasn't the first encounter she had when she found Twix. The last time was the first time she met Twix. He crawled to her, he touched her, scared, she released a giant bubble destroying the front door.

Sandy practiced her powers ever since. She used Twix's Hair Mist attack. Small pieces of hair came out of her hands swarming her body. She was flying. She floated towards the ground touching her feet on the pavement, and then she ran as fast as she could away from them. The two men above gaped at what they saw.

" I must be dreaming. I'm dreaming. Somebody please pinch me."

" Okay." the one with the headphones pinched the other guy. He pinched his eyelids. His fingernails scratched his eyelids. " How was that?"

" Ow!" The man screamed. "I said wake me up. Don't kill me, fool, ya fool."

" What are you two idiots still doing here?" The rich kid screamed at his two goons. " Go after here!"

" Are you kidding me?" The one with the headphones said. " She's so far away. We'll never catch up with her."

" Yes you will. You either give me her or else."

" Or else what?" The one holding his hand over his eyelid said.

The rich boy sighed. He raised both his hands up. Suddenly a giant scythe appeared in his arms. The rich boy raised the blade of his scythe behind their necks.

" Or else I'll paint the stairs with you two's blood. Better get moving. I'm very irascible."

Both the men left without saying another word further. The rich boy's scythe disappeared in his hands. He pulled his sleeves back. In his arms was a red core with multiple buttons. The rich boy tapped the machine looking for a response, but didn't find any.

" Huh? Guess he must be sleeping."

" And look where I find you," a voice said behind the rich boy. " I hope you would keep your activities to a minimum, Grim."

" Oh, it's you." Grim said without turning his head around-he knew behind him was a man covering himself in darkness to protect his appearance; his master. " I was just taking a load off that's it. Besides, she came on to me-"

" I don't give one two licks of a damn about your personal life. I'm here about Bonea."

" Bonea? What about that bone of a woman?"

" She has it."

" She has what?"

" You know what I'm talking about. She has it. I gave it too her. By the time she gets out of the hospital we'll have another Ultimate on our team."

YYY

The blue haired doctor was treating another patient. This one was an elderly woman. She was having bandages wrapped around her right foot right where her ankle was sprained.

" You know when you get older you start losing more bones, you know. I hope when I get to be your age I'll have as many bones as you, you know. Oops. Hehe, sorry. It's this stupid speech lisp of mine. Sometimes I clutter. I hope that's not a problem for you."

" Not at all, doctor. I kinda find it reassuring. Thank you for always taking time to see me, I be able to see my grand children again?"

" Aah, of course. As long as you don't overwork yourself again, sure. Anything's possible. But be sure to take it slow and eat healthy. When your at this age your body could collapse at any second, you know."

" You know, your the nicest doctor I've ever been with. I'm happy to have you."

" I'm happy to have you too. Make sure to take plenty of rest. I'll be back to check on you shortly."

The doctor grabbed her clipboard and walked to the door. Outside there was a boy. It was a boy sitting on a bench all alone. He was reading a book while talking to himself.

" Do you like this book, Chip? Really? I didn't think you knew anything about culture. Okay, okay, there's no reason to get mad at me. Chip, if being with me is too much you could always go outside. I see. I know, it kinda sounded like a stupid idea but I just didn't want you to be bored. Thank you, Chip. Your not such a tough guy after all. Okay, okay, there's no reason to growl at me."

" _This is weird. Did he have a concussion? A stroke? True a child has a proactive imagination but I've never seen him act so fast. It's almost like he's really talking to someone. I wonder what this boy is suffering from."_

_**Backtrack**_

" Do you like this book, Chip?"

" _**Yes. It mixes culture with antiquity and prodigy. "**_

_**" **_Really? I didn't think you knew anything about culture."

" **_Does thou take'th me for a beast. On thou troth. I'm just as strong in the brain as I am in the muscles! Do not make a motley out of me!" _**

**_" Your right. I guess I'm sorry. It's just that this reminds me of my last Digidestined. He likes to read medieval stories and in some ways this reminds me of him._**_" _

_" _Chip, if being with me is too much you could always go outside."

"** _I can't. Your body has become like a home to me. My body is trapped in it while I'm in this world. If I were to leave your body for too long I would disappear. Besides, wouldn't it look strange for you humans to see me?"_**

" I see. I know, it kinda sounded like a stupid idea but I just didn't want you to be bored."

" **_Bored? What kind of creature do you think I am? _** _**I'm never bored as long as I'm with you, Josh."**_

" Thank you, Chip. Your not such a tough guy after all."

" **_Guy? GUY!? I'm a Digimon! I'm all tough. Do you want to fight claws with me?"_**

"Okay, okay, there's no reason to growl at me."

" Excuse me, you know." Someone flashed something bright in Josh's eyes. He was temporarily blind. While his hands were covering his eyes someone was hitting his shin with something hard. Josh's leg kicked up. Finally, someone was feeling his arm with cold watery hands and prying his mouth opened as he or she touched his tongue. " Oops. Sorry. I just lost control, you know."

When Josh opened his eyes he was greeted by a warm smile. This smile came from a girl wearing a doctors' coat. She was rubbing his right cheek while smiling at him. There was something about her smile that made Josh blush. He blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

" Are you single?"

"Tee-hee." The girl tittered with one hand over her mouth. She then broke out into a loud and somewhat crazed laugh. " Ah-hahahaha! Gwa-hahahaha!"

" That's a scary laugh. Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

The doctor didn't like what Josh was saying. Without thinking she clenched both her hands, sticked her left hand in her pocket, and hit Josh on the head with her right hand.

" YOUR WRONG, you know!"

Josh had still not fully recuperated. He grabbed both sides of his head and cried. " Owww..."

" Oh..."

" Uhn."

The girl rubbed her head while laughing from her mouth. " Hehe...whoops, sorry about that.

" Sheesh. That hurt a lot, ya know."

" I was born impatient. I talk so fast that sometimes weird things come out of my mouth, you know. I try to stop, but when I get excited I can't stop whatever I'm thinking. But it's not all bad having verbal quirks. Sometimes hearing them make others smile. Like my patients. When they see me make a fool of myself they start to smile."

" _I can't blame them. Her smile's like it was carved by angel's. But won't she be arrested for impersonating a doctor? She's not that much older than me." _

_" _Hey, what's that your reading?"

" Uh, Pride and Prejudice."

" Oh really? I remember that book. Can I read it with you, you know.?"

" Eh, sure."

" Great!"

" _She sure is ecstatic about this."_

The girl jumped on the bench standing next to Josh. Josh was a little shy when he was around a girl. In most case he would slid away from her, but his legs couldn't move. Josh's heart nearly stopped when she tilted her head down and used his lap as a pillow.

" Hey, I remember this part," she said while resting on his laps. " Yeah. This is the best part, you know. Hey you."

" What?"

" I just wanted to ask, do you have a girl you really like?"

" _A girl I really like? How...How can anyone answer that to a girl? I feel like she doesn't see me as a man."_

_" _You know, you how such soft legs, you know. This is the best leg-pillow I've ever slept on."

" _Ever? You mean she was sleeping on more guys?"_

_" _Oh, silly me, you know. I don't even know your name. You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine. But remember, I'm not the kind of girl to kiss and tell, you know. Tee-hee."

" My name...? Eh, it's Josh. Josh Yarrow."

" Josh. I like that name. Short yet manly. I wish I had that short of a name."

" Really? What's your name?"

" Madeliene. Madeliene Anastasia. The last name is from my mother's side."

" Mad-uh-lee-nuh?"

" Don't worry. Just call me Doctor Mady for short, you know. Hee-hee."

" Wait...your really a d-do...doc-...tor?"

" Can't you tell? Gwa-hahahaha!"

" _That's still kinda a scary laugh."_

Someone was watching Josh and Mady at the every second. Nurses were passing by without care. One of those nurses was a girl sent to assassinate the Digidestined. Her attention wasn't on Josh but on Mady. When she passed the two " love birds" she smirked.

" _I could use her for my big moment." _


	19. Chapter 19

Sandy could feel the adrenaline rushing too her head. She could also feel strange tastes in her mouth. There were four tastes in the human senses: sour, sweet, salty, bitter; Sandy could feel all four touching in a cohesive. Her tongue , in the sweat dripping down her face, and in her eyes while they were burning most of all.

" _I'm not going to make it. I'm going to die. Or worse, I'm going to be raped by that pig."_

Behind Sandy were two men who were after her. It was their goal to grab her, drag her back to their boss, and let him have _his _way with her. Sandy couldn't even see where they were. If she turned around she feared she would slow down and they would grab her. Sandy saw stairs and ramps up ahead. She was entering a skate park. One skate boarder was grinding down a pipe railing. He reached the bottom, climbed up the stairs, and was preparing to go down the pipe again, but Sandy pushed him.

" Move!"

Sandy pushed the skateboarder to the floor and jumped on the pipe. Small thin flakes of hair appeared under her foot. She grinded down the pipe, leaning on the hair as if it was a real skate board, and pumped at the end of the pipe jumping into the air. But when she was in the air she used Twix to create hair helping her float down.

The two men ran down the pipe after Sandy. They both followed Sandy to the streets. Sandy was running, duffel bag in hand, when her Digimon Twix popped his head out. The pink slime poked it's head out of the duffel bag.

" Sandy, where are you going?"

" I don't know. Any where's better than with that phimotic dick."

" Sandy, why do you have to say words like that?"

Sandy ran beside a Mcdonald's. She ran into an alley with Twix sticking his head out of the bag. It looked like a clean getaway at first, but Sandy ran into a solid concrete wall. The wall blocked Sandy. Sandy decided to turn around and leave the alley before the two men could come back, but they were already standing at the other end.

" Shit."

" There's no need to keep running, girl," the man with the headphones said.

" Yeah," the man with the black jacket said. " Just surrender yourself to us quietly and we swear that no harm will come to you."

" Shit. Looks like I don't have another choice."

" Don't worry, Sandy," said Twix hopping out of the duffel bag and landing on the floor. " I'll protect you."

" You'll protect me? How the hell are you going to protect me?"

" With my spirit. As long as I keep my head up anything is possible."

" You watch too much of those bullshit kids movies. The only thing your going to get is a black eye."

The two men ran towards Sandy. Twix continued to stay firm, stood still, not moving from his spot. He kept hope that he would be reliable enough to protect Sandy. Suddenly Twix glowed.

DIGIVOLUTION

" Poyomon Digivolve to..." Twix grew. When he stopped glowing a new beast appeared. A sea animal who's body derived from a spotted seal. His body was covered in temperature-maintaining fur. Short, white fur covered his body. Red fur growing along his back from the top of his head. It had sharp claws on all four of his leg's, sharp enough to cut through solid ice, and bright green eyes. " Gomamon."

Both the men stopped running at the sight of Gomamon, AKA Twix. Twix opened his mouth, made gurgling sounds through his mouth and fired a geyser of water through his mouth. The water acted as a way to blind the men. While they were blind Sandy ran away carrying the seal Twix.

" I told you," Twix laughed. " With spirit on my side, anything is possible."

" I'm not sure this counts."

YYY

" Okay. Who wants ice cream?" Mona asked. She left Josh alone to get ice cream.

" I do!" Madeliene shouted flamboyantly.

" No Madeliene, you can not have any. Look at you. Arrf."

" _These two are kind of insane." _Josh thought.

" Here you go, Josh, nice and delicious ice cream."

" Thanks. Umm. How do you eat it? Do I take a fork and scoop it out?"

" What? You've never had ice cream?"

" Oh no, it's not that I've never had ice cream. It's just it's been years since I've had any."

" It's easy. You like it." Madeliene pretended to lick the ice cream. She licked her hand instead. " See."

" Do you know how many germs are in your hand? And you just licked it with your tongue. Have some, Josh."

" Uh, okay." Josh grabbed the lice cream and licked it. Then he held his mouth. " I-It's de-delicious. It just melts in my mouth."

" It's kind of like cotton candy."

" What's cotton candy?"

" Your kidding me. You've never even had cotton candy? Boy, you sure are strange. Want to play a game, Madeliene?"

" Yeah. What kind of game?"

" I'm going to think of something on the Periodic Table of the Elements and you have to guess what I am."

" Okay."

" You have three guesses. What am I?"

" Is your atomic number thirty?"

" No."

" Is your isotope in the C category."

" Close."

" Are you Cobalt?"

" No."

" How about-"

" No, it's Josh's turn. Josh, what am I?"

" I don't know. Are you cabbage?"

" Cabbage? I'm in the Periodic Table of the Elements."

" That's a table, right?"

" How can you not know? Aren't you suppose to be in middle school? Okay, new game. I'm going to be a lab equipment and I want you to guess who I am. I am a glass flask with a slender opening in the top. I am often used for titration experiments, or if you can't seem to find a beaker anywhere. Josh, you start."

" I don't know. Are you...glass?"

" No. Madeliene, it's your turn."

" Are you an Erlenmeyer flask?"

" Correct. So that's girls-one and boys-zero."

" Do you have to say it like that? It sounds kinda sexiest."

" Now, I am made of ceramic, which allows me to become very HOT during heating. I am often confused with a cereal bowl. What am I? Josh you start."

" _Come on Chip, you have to help me out on this."_

_" **I'm a Digimon. I'm made of data. I don't know anything about your world. Don't go asking me for these questions."**_

_" Doh. Their going to think I'm an idiot."_

_" _Josh? What am I?"

" Your a...a...a-"

" Get out of the way!" A young girl shouted.

Some barged through the front door. Tony, Mona, and Maedliene both flinched at the sight of a young tan girl carrying a strange looking animal in her hands. Everything happened so fast. The girl tripped on something, Tony wasn't able to see what, but she landed on him. When their arms touched everything went blank.

YYY

Tony didn't know where he was. On top of him was the tan girl. And around him was a terrain filled with sand. Mountains over his head. As if thing's weren't strange enough, Chip and the white-furred sea otter were standing over his head. Chip walked over to Tony and looked him in his eyes.

" Chip, where are we?"

" Tony, we are in the Digital World."


	20. Chapter 20

Josh didn't know where he was. The breath of the tan girl was rampart. It felt like some wild animal, a tiger, lion or another beast of prey, was breathing on him. He couldn't make any sudden movements or he would wake the beast up.

" Psssst." Josh said to his partner Chip who was standing next to him. Beside him was a small sea mammal. " Chip. Chip, can you please get her off me."

" I refuse," Chip said in his prideful tone.

" Why?"

" Because I refuse to touch another humans skin."

" Where are we?"

" I told you. We are in the Digital World. It's a cross world between your world and our world. In this world we're all merely just strands of data. And yet, there are more creatures like me, one's that are bigger and much more powerful living here."

" Yeah," the sea otter said. " This is our home. There's no place like home. This is where we were born, raised, and where we fight for survival each day. We once had to travel as In-training mode through the jungles. There were lots of bad Digimon out there, but Chip saved us. He's basically like our leader."

" Chip, you know this guy?"

" Of course. He is part of my brethern. His name is Gaomon. As you might know, all of us have our last names ending with the word " mon". Just like my name is Dorumon. However, we are all different in every way. Our master, the great Gennai, he write us with a code that if our data ever came together, we would be sent here."

" Why? Why would he send you here?"

" He never said. But it was my guess that if all five of us united we would all be sent to the Digital World."

" If we were sent here through touching is it possible for us to get back just by touching?" " It's not plausible. If it were that easy, we would already be back. Because, just look at what your touching."

Josh was confused. He looked at Sandy again. He was squeezing her arms. It felt like a jolt of electricity went through his spin. He backed away rubbing his bare hind on the ground. That's when Josh saw it. There was a small tree just beside Sandy. Leaves were scattered on the ground. Josh could've been blind. It would explain why the leaves were floating from the ground and connecting to the branches.

" Did that really just happen?"

Josh saw another strange thing happen. He saw a stagmite sticking out of the wall. Water dripped from the tip. The water dripped up instead of down; it was floating into the sky.

" What is with this world-"

Josh felt something touching his neck. It was sharp, slanted and it made him tremble in fear. Something or someone was breathing on the back of his neck. He trembled in fear of who might be behind him.

" Looks like we have one little piggy. Oink, oink, oink."

" Sandy! Don't!"

" What? I was just playing with him." Sandy pushed Josh. He tripped on a hole in the sand. " See."

Something strange happened. When Josh tripped on the hole his body floated into the

sky. It was like he was standing on the moon and floating into outer space. He feared

if he got up he wouldn't be able to get back down.

" Help me!"

" Hold on!" Chip ran to Josh. He bit his partners hand and pulled on it trying to pull him down. Gaomon soon showed up and pulled on Chip's tail trying to help his partner down.

" I can't do anything. Your partner is just too big for me, Dorumon."

Chip's teeth were clutched on Josh's arm. Josh was crying. Chip's incisors were biting through his bone, but Chip had to keep his teeth stuck in there if he wanted to help get Josh back down.

There was no way for Chip and Gaomon to help Josh down alone. Just when it seemed like Josh's hand would be ripped off from Chip's sharp teeth and Josh would float off into Digital space, Sandy grabbed Gaomon by his legs. She joined them in pulling.

" Come on! Pull!"

Sandy had the strength of a gorilla. She pulled on Twix who pulled on Dorumon who pulled on Josh. Using teamwork, strength, triturating a small pebble into particles of sand, and adrenaline, the trio managed to help Josh down.

" Are you an idiot?" Sandy shouted. " What happened?"

" I don't kn-OW!" Josh was rubbing his hand. The same hand Chip was bitting onto.

" Your hand. Let me see your hand."

" No, really, I'm fine."

" Don't be a baby. Give me your hand."

" No!"

" Give it to me!"

" No!"

" That's it!" Sandy punched Josh in his windpipe; so called the trachea. It was a light punch. It was aimed at his larynx. Josh felt like the bronchial part of his body would explode. Sandy grabbed Josh's hand. Instead of finding teeth marks she found a perfectly healed arm. " Wait. How come I don't see any blood?"

" There's no blood in this world. Here we're data. Hence we Digi-mon are able to roam this world freely. Think of it as being in your world where you need that little thing called air to breath. Only now you have to stay by us or your going to die."

" Help!" A voice screamed not too far away. " Help! Help! Someone help me! He's after me!"

YYY

Josh was gone. A tan skinned girl ran into the hospital and he suddenly disappeared. Mona and Madeliene believed they passed out and the tan girl ran away with Josh. It wasn't like he could just run by himself. He could hardly walk yet alone run.

" You check the east wing and I'll check the west wing," Mona said.

" Right," Madeliene replied.

Mona and Madeliene ran in different directions. Madeliene however was stopped by another doctor. She was tall, dark-skinned, and carried a clipboard.

" Your needed in room 203," the doctor said to Madeliene. Madeliene couldn't go against another doctors word.

" But I-"

" Is something wrong?"

" No. What do you have for me?"

" There's a patient in room 203 who we believe has problems with his glands. We did an MRI of his prostate. We don't know what but there's something in his prostate. He may've picked up an unknown virus. To study it we would have to do a thorough search."

" Are we measuring for length or for girth?"

" This isn't funny. Of course it's funny for us because we don't have one, well we do have the female prostate gland called the Skene gland or the paraurethral gland, but to study this mans prostate, well, we would have to...rip it off."

" Eww. Well, I'll see what I can do."

YYY

Room 203 was dark. The reason why was the patient was sleeping. His pillow was over his head. Madeliene didn't turn on the lights, but she shaked his back trying to wake him up.

" Time to wake up."

" Why...?" The patient grumbled. " I was having a nice dream. I was-" The patient saw Madeline. She was the lost person he wanted to see him while he was suffering. What are you doing here?"

" Sir, I'm your doctor-"

" Your not a doctor."

" I am a doctor. I'm going to be treating you-"

" Your not a doctor!" The patient reached under his pillow and pulled out a magazine. On the cover of the magazine was Madeline. She wasn't wearing any clothes and had her arms around her chest. " Is this you?"

Madeliene couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't speak. She knew it would come back to her, but she never thought it would be this soon.

" Is this you!"

" Yes. But sir I-"

" Get out!"

" I'm here to-"

" Get out! Don't touch me! Just get out!"


	21. Chapter 21

Inside the Digital World Josh and Sandy were having problems of their owns. Their problems came in little packages; in which to mean little sizes. Bouncing towards them was a slime looking creature. A squishy little creampuff if some will. The creampuff was purple-brown. Its face was brown and he had purple cropped ears sticking out Its head. For some reason the little creampuff was screaming.

" Run! Get out of the way! He's coming! He's coming!"

" Who's coming?" Josh said to the small creampuff, though he wasn't entirely sure if it could hear him from how loud it was yelling.

That's when it showed up. The dog of Hell. A large black dog jumped out behind the little creampuff. The dog was 6'1, weighing over 250 Ibs, Its face was so sharp, so terrifying it would scave the souls of anyone it roared upon. The beast had two shoulder guards. Both appeared in the shape of other dog heads, and its eyes were ivory. Out of all the beasts Josh encountered-Devidramon, Gekomon, Mitchell-this one was by far the scarest. Even Chip and Gaoamon were shivering at the very sight of the creatures face. The tiny purple slime bounced off the ground. Josh caught him. The giant black dog stopped. Its could eyes stared into Chip's.

" T-That's," Chip stuttered. Something big was stuck inside his throat. " Cerberumon."

" Cerberumon? Who's Cerberumon?"

" He's him. He was against us during the great war."

" War? What war?"

All the fear seemed to vanish from Chip's face. He as dismayed on how slow Josh was. It felt like he had to repeat everything he says over again, so he did. " The war between me, Gomamon, Tapirmon, Veemon, and Lalamon. Cerberumon was fighting against us. He took the life of my beloved Lalanom. It was during my rage I became Alphamon. I striked my sword into that beasts' heart. I thought he would perish away forever, but it seems he didn't."

" Wait. You had a sword? And a beloved?"

" Yeah," Gaonamon said. " Dorumon was the strongest of us. And Lalamon was his mate. Once a Digimon mate they mate for life. Lalamon liked Dorumon because he was fearless, and strong, and protected us."

" And you were nothing but a coward. A lonely crybaby who hid behind rocks while the four of us were fighting."

" I'm not a crybaby."

" Doesn't matter. With our forms the way they are our powers stand no chance against Cerberumon either way."

" That smell," the Cerberumon growled. " I recognize it anywhere. Yes. It's the same beast that defeated me once. It couldn't be-"

" Hello, Cerberumon," Chip said to the massive dog. " It's me."

" Doromon. How long has it been? It feels like milestone since we spoke. How fast this world moves on. It differs from your world, human."

" Are you talking to me?" Josh pointed a finger to his neck.

" Yes. You have his scent. Doromon's scent."

" I'm Dorumon now, Dobermon."

" Don't call me that! I am not Dobermon. I'm Dobermon no more. I'm the Ultimate level Cerberumon. And I devour all weaklings who try to fight my lord."

" He's scary," the little Digimon said. " Me and my friends were playing by the stream. We heard that there was a tree that let us small Digimon Digivolve so we wanted to evolve. But when he got there..." The small Digimon sticked its head in Josh's shirt. His memory lapse with Cerberumon. When he thought about Cerberumon it teared him apart. " He was waiting for us."

" What? You mean..."

" That's right." Cerberumon sticked a wet, sloppy tongue out. Cerberumon licked its lips. It was savoring the taste of meat. Meat from the Digimon's skin. " They were all so small, but they did fill my tummy up. Now give me the last one so I can put an end to this accursed hunger."

" No!" Josh hide the tiny Digimon. He turned around with the Digimon in his arms and squeezed the small Digimon. " I won't let you have him!"

" You!" Chip shouted to the small Digimon. " What is your name?"

" M-My name?" The Digimon said.

" Yes. If my foolish partner wishes to end his life for you at least give us your name. It's what a good Digimon would do for his kind."

" Y-Ya-Yaamon. "

" Yaamon? Josh, stand back." Josh backed away from Chip. Chip raised his tail up, opened his mouth, took a deep breath in as his mouth illuminated grey. It was time for Chip to show Cerberumon his power. " Metal Sphere!"

Chip fired his Metal Sphere. The attack went right into Cerberumon. The ball exploded. After that one Metal Sphere Chip fired more from his mouth. Ten Metal Sphere's went through the smoke and exploded on what Josh could only imagine to be Cerberumon's face. Gaomon then squirted a tremendous amount of water from his mouth. The water had two lines. A attack swirling around and another attack coiling around the swirling water. The water exploded on contact.

For a moment Josh thought they won. That Cerberumon was all bark and no bite; the little dog was evil and evil never wins. But through the smoke Josh could see Cerberumon's shadowy outline. The smoke cleared and Cerberumon was still standing. The Dog of Hell Digimon stared into Chip and Gaomon's eyes and smiled.

" You can't defeat me. I'm a Digimon Ultimate. You weaklings don't stand a chance against me." Cerberumon stepped towards Chip and Gaomon. The Digimon prepared to devour the two Digimon's. " Give up. And surrender yourselves to me-"

Cerberumon was punched. Chip and Gaomon flinched. None of them were more surprised than Josh holding Yaamon. The one to punch Cerberumon was Sandy. She punched him in the face and then she kicked him under his jaw. Sandy was moving so fast Josh's eyes could barely keep track of her. All he would say is she was a much better fighter than him.

" Eat water, Fido!"

Sandy thrusted her hands in the hand. A pool of water opened under Cerberumon's feet. Then water came out and blew Cerberumon into the sky. Sandy pulled out her electronic cigarette as Cerberumon fell towards the ground. She took one big puff as he fell into the sand. Sandy breathed smoke out.

" Let me ask you something. What's the difference between a Jewish boy and a boy's scout? The boy scout comes home."

" You can't do that, Sandy! In this world if we jump we'll keep moving into the stars. You won't be able to come back down."

Sandy blew on her electronic cigarette once more. This time when she blew she smiled. There was something she knew Josh didn't. " Heh. I'm hoping for that."

YYY

Meanwhile, in the human world a doctor was walking towards Mitchell's room. He was carrying a clipboard. Mitchell was recovering far faster than any of the doctor's thought. Which was bad. Mitchell was violent. He screamed " Boy" every night waking all the people in the hospital, trying to bite the hands of the doctors, and gave the nurse black eyes. Despite the extensive therapy he was too coercive trying to get out. The only thing they had left was to lobotomize him.

The doctor opened the door to the hospital and walked inside. Standing over Mitchell's bed was a nurse. The doctor couldn't see her face. All she could see was small curly hair on her head and a green nurse scrub.

" Excuse me, miss, your going to have to leave this room." The nurse didn't move. " Miss?"

The nurse turned around. She was holding a gun. Her face was covered in a white face mask. The nurse took one look at the doctor and fired. The bullet went through the doctor's head. The doctor died on contact. The nurse wasn't as she appeared to be.

" That was a good idea."

" Thank you. I was wondering where that could come from. It's funny. I expected this evil to be from someone much younger."

" Boy. Boy. Boy!"


	22. Chapter 22

Sandy knew she hadn't won the battle yet. Any creature that could look as terrifying as Cerberumon, stand tall against two of those small pets and their  
mystical attacks, and talk so loud couldn't possibly be defeated by one kick. Sandy reached for her knife. No matter how big Cerberumon was if hit any part connected to its brain or heart it would be dead.

"_ I can't trust my eyes or my ears," _Sandy thought_. _Back when she was in  
a street gang her mentor, a nineteen year old Caucasian boy named Dirk from Oakland,  
taught her to never be afraid, always talk tough, and never let a weepin' beyotch survive.  
_" I am divine. I am divine. I am-"_

Sandy sensed her target. A large dreaded blue hole appeared above the sand.  
Flames of Hell burned out of the hole. Sandy wasn't afraid. She growled at the  
hole and raised her knife out.

" Hellfire!"

An emission of scorching-hot flames blew out of the gate. Sandy jumped to  
the right. The flames fell into a dune of the granular material finely divided  
sand. The flames exploded.

" What the fuck-"

Cerberumon jumped out of the hole before Sandy could finish her sentence. Cerberumon pounced  
at Sandy. Cerberumon was like a tiger on the hunt. Most humans would die at fingers of his sharp  
claws. Sandy of course wasn't a normal human; she had Twix to give her power.

" Claws!"

Sandy's fingers transformed into giant claws just like a Gomamon's. The claws were long, thin.  
Sandy and Cerbrumon's claws clashed. Sparks skidded off each other. Sandy and Cerberumon  
clawed at each other. The manus, the distil part of her forelimb in a vertebrate, her wrist,  
cut Cerbrumon's right claw.

Cerbrumon was cut in his right wrist. No blood bleeded from Cerbrumon's wrist. Cerbrumon slashed  
his claws at Sandy. Sandy was prepared. She made loud coughing noises firing a geyser of water out  
of her mouth. The geyser pushed her back before the terrible beast could scratch her.

" I must say, Gomamon, you sure were given a very fortunate Digi Destined. She has mastered our  
unique talents quite well."

" Sarah likes to think of her skills more as onliest."

" He refers to mine as being special."

" Do you think our Digi Destined are related in any way."

Dorumon looked at Sandy. She was an animal. A fearless animal who cared not about the feelings of  
others. She was ruthless. The way she hacked into her powers was extraordinary. Then there was Josh.  
He looked like a baby. A little baby. He almost seemed like he was crying the way he shaked when  
Sandy got into a fight. His head would shake and he'd make sneezing noises.

" I think their eggs were nursed by Elecmon and a Swanmon. One is caring and the other is bashful.  
Guess which one is which."

" Come on, strange creature," Yaamon the pointy-earred slime ball shouted in Ian's hands. " Kick  
Cerbrumon's Digi-Butt!"

Sandy kicked sand in Cerbrumon's face. In the Digital realm sand to them was the same as sand to humans.  
When sand was in someone's eyes. His head hurt, his eyes were teary, it felt like his eyes were infected  
and being crushed by tiny rocks.

Sandy coughed three times firing water from her mouth. The water soaked the area around Cerbrumon. Her  
water twirled around Cerbrumon. By the time Cerbrumon got the sand out of his eyes Sandy already created  
dozens of water sides; each one leading to her. She scratched her right claws against her left claws sharpening  
them for her momentous battle.

" That's right. Take one more step, Fido. Take one more step and I'll gut you like a fish!"

" Hey, careful what you say about fish," Gomamon said. Gomamon placed his claws over his face for dramatic effect.  
" I'm a fish, aren't I?"

Cerbrumon growled at the top of his lungs. The fires of Hell burned along his back. His eyes flickered in the willowing  
blue fire. One step of Cerbrumon and the sand appeared to fester with blue pus. Cerbrumon growled " Rowwrrrr!" A large,  
gigantum blue fireball was unleashed from the billows of his stomach acid.

Sandy took a deep breath, coughed three times, and blew a brine of seawater out her mouth. The water pushed her through  
her slides. She escalated away from the fireball. Floating above the sand with a brine of water blowing out her mouth,  
Sandy landed on a wet part of the sand sliding around Cerbrumon.

" I still can't believe how she's mastered her own techniques. How long have you and this Digi Destined been acquainted,  
Gomamon?"

" Not long, Dorumon. I've known Sandy for what I believe to be the past two days."

" Two days? I've known mine for over four days and I've yet to teach him the basics of my powers. Josh, what do you think  
about Sandy? Josh?"

Josh wasn't paying attention to Dorumon or Gomamon. He and Yaamon were watching Sandy even closer than they were. Josh  
rubbed Yaamon's head while watching Sandy. She slashed her claws at Cerbrumon. Sandy wasn't afraid of anything. Why couldn't  
Josh be fearless like her?

" Claw Attack!"

Sandy slashed her claws at Cerbrumon. Sandy slashed Cerbrumon in his face. So was her end to Cerbrumon's fury; she could feel  
her claws sinking in what she believed to be his face. What she saw instead was what she could never suspect. The face, one of the  
faces Cerbrumon had on the side of his face, caught her claws. And he spat her claws out sending Sandy into the air.

" Spit-tooe!"

Sandy was flying in the sky. She spinned round 'n' round losing her chance to fly. Cerbrumon had no intentions of letting a poor  
human girl die of an unheroic death. His last gift to her was a libation. He spewed in as much flames from Hell inside his gulch  
and unleashed a torch of flames.

Sandy wasn't going down without a fight no matter how uncertain the circumstances seemed. She coughed three times and unleashed  
a large amount of water from her mouth. Sandy's water and Cerbrumon's collided. The attacks were neutral. Neither one was stronger  
than the other. The power of falling versus the weakness of travelling in the air.

" Come on, Sandy, you can do it!" Josh shouted. " Keep fighting!"

Sandy was given power by Josh's shouting. Her water grew. It overpowered the power of Cerbrumon's fires of Hell.  
The only thing Sandy didn't expect was Cerbrumon could still raise his power. His flames grew bigger and bigger.  
Sandy was no match for the flames of Cerbrumon. She was burned by the flames of Cerbrumon.

" Gauh!"

" Sandy!"

Sandy fell on the sand. Crashed. Her arms and legs were all burned. She was too tired from the water she blew out  
her vacuoles to have no energy to feel pain. It was the least of her pleasantries. The Digimon dog from Hell. Cerbrumon  
licked his lips.

" I-I'm not g-going down y-yet, stupid mongrel-"

Sandy tried using another water attack from her left arm. It was impossible for her to do that now. Cerbrumon, having  
had enough of Sandy using water attacks, sliced her left arm off with her claws. It was strange. When Sandy had her arms  
sliced off she didn't feel any pain. No blood dripped from her arms either. She became the same as Dorumon and Twix. She  
was nothing but data.

" You've become my servile prey," Cerbrumon snarled at Sandy. " Or should I call you just my prey. I know your not tasty in  
the least, but I'll eat you just to spite your friends." Flames brew inside Cerbrumon's mouth. The flames scorched Sandy's tanned  
body. Cerbrumon as about to eat Sandy and digest her in the flames of Hell. " So prepare for me to dine-"

" Stop!"

Josh, having had enough of watching Sandy being tortured by the dog of Hell, ran up to him with all his might. He did what no human  
had ever did to a demon like him. He fearlessly, with Yaamon resting on his shoulders, hugged Cerbrumon. Dorumon, Gomamon, Sandy, Yaamon,  
they all gasped at the sight of a human hugging a terrible Digimon.

" What are you doing? Let go of me?"

" No! If I let go of you your just going to hurt everyone."

" That's the point. I'm a beast. An ultimate Digimon. I must destroy Dorumon. He is my enemy!"

" Your wrong! Chip isn't your enemy. Chip isn't anyone's enemy. Chip is just misunderstood like me. And I think your misunderstood as well.  
That's why you work for this higher Digimon. Because he's the only one who's not afraid of you. I think your just afraid of him. And, well,  
I think that makes you a coward!"

" Who are you calling a coward? I'm not afraid of anything. I like that everyone's afraid of me. So fear me before I burn you alive."

" You might just want to burn me. I'm not afraid of you. And I never will be. So just burn me."

Cerbrumon wasn't mad. He was just annoyed. Cerbrumon opened his mouth showing his fire roaring inside his mouth. Josh wasn't scared. It was  
just like he said. He just stared Cerbrumon in his eyes. Cerbrumon wanted to do it. He wanted to burn Josh's unwavering eyes off with his flames.  
Instead of seeing Josh's face he saw the face of an old partner of his. Someone he knew before the war. Cerbrumon just couldn't bring him to burn  
_ him._

" Tch." Cerbrumon closed his mouth. He turned his head away from Josh trotting away like a horse. Cerbrumon stopped on a hill. Cerbrumon stared at  
Josh. Dorumon, Gomamon, Sandy, none of them mattered to him anymore. His biggest enemy was now Josh. " I'll be watching you."

YYY

The assassin dressed as a nurse was carrying Mitchel away in tarp. She was the same assassin who glocked the doctor. Even through another  
person's death nothing would stop the young assassin from bringing the dark soul back to her leader. She pulled Mitchel's body on the tarp.  
A man was heavy when he was unconscious. She needed to put a pillow on the tarp just to lighten his body. Her phone soon rang.

" What?" The assassin shouted in her cellphone.

" Have you recovered him?" A anonymous voice said on the other end of the phone.

" Yeah, I got him. I hope you'll have my money prepared for me when I give you to him. And I take cash only. No coins; just paper cash."

" I wouldn't be too confident if I were you. I still don't see my asset anywhere."

" Give me a break. I'm on my way."

" Of course your moving very slow carrying a tarp."

" What? How do you know I'm carrying a tarp?"

" Because I'm watching you."

" What?"

" Hold it right there!"

Two doctors ran up to the non-doctor. They were real doctors unlike her. One was doing a Coronary Artery bypass surgery. One of his colleagues  
thought he saw an unregistered nurse walk into a patients room without access. He decided to get another doctor, one the hospital staff looked  
up to, to clarify that the person in that room wasn't a real doctor.

" What's your name!" The doctor on the left shouted.

" What?" The fake nurse said.

" What's that behind you."

" What?"

" That thing your holding. What is it?"

" It's nothing."

" Let us take a look."

" No! Stay away!"

" Let us see-"

She wasn't the only assassin in the hospital. There was another assassin floating around the hospital building. Bang. An assassin fired the right  
cartridge bullet from a AK47 gun through the brick wall shooting the doctor on the right side of his head. The bullet went right through his temporal  
lobe going through his occipital lobe.

" What is going on-"

Bang. Down went the second doctor. The bullet traveled through his cerebrum and went out his brain. The fate of the second doctor was the same as  
the first doctor. There was no cheers. Nothing but utter silence. The only thing that stopped the silence was the sound of the assassins phone  
vibrating. The assassin raised her phone to her left ear slowly, too shocked to move half her muscles, and said the first thing in her mind.

" Hello."

" It's me. How do you like my little surprise."

" How did you...how did you..."

" When are you going to learn, rookie? This town is my treasure. And I'm taking everything out of it."


	23. Chapter 23

" We have multiple homicides on a North County hospital. Two injured, four dead, and one witness."

Not after the assailant left the hospital another doctor noticed she wasn't a nurse in the hospital. He followed her out the door. There were four people outside. A mother and her daughter, a woman visiting her sick mother, a window washer finishing his job, and a wealthy man. The mother was doing a check-up on her daughter. Afterwards when everything seemed fine she took her out. Her daughter stopped. She thought she saw a real life tortoise near the hospital, but it turned out only to be a statue. One snipe went off, the girl screamed, then the snipe went off again; she never screamed again. The window washer noticed this and tried calling for help, but was shot in his temporal lobe just so he didn't have a chance to say woman ran for help. She made it ten meters away from the door, but was shot in her right knee. The wealthy man pulled out a gun of his own, trying his hardest to shot the sniper, not knowing that one of his bullets hit a African American boy. He died instantly when the bullet went through his throat. The sniper fired a bullet in his chest; died instantly. Two cops were driving by at the scene. They drove away, afraid that the sniper would still have enough ammunition to hit them, reporting the incident to their chief.

One hour later police cars were assembled around the hospital. Another hour later the entire hospital was covered in police tape. Twelve police officers were at the scene. Two officers-both male-had to do the hardest part. Informing the grieving mother they were going to need to take her dead child to the morgue. There they would dissect her like a frog. All the innocence in her child, all the future goals she had planned for her, it was all gone in just one moment. She hugged her child's' cold body while crying over her cold cheeks.

" Ma'am," an officer said. " Please let go of the bod-"

" Fiona! Fiona!" The sad mother let go of her baby and ran to the police officer. She squeezed his shoulder pads and screamed in his face. She was distraught. Her mind just broke. The only thing she could see was something to hold. " Fiona! My baby! Where's my baby! Fiona! Fiona! I'm sterile! I can't have more babies! Why was it her! It should've been me! I should've been shot! Take me and bring her! Bring her back to me! Take me! Take me-"

" Your under arrest for assaulting a police officer!" The other police officer took a baton out of his belt and smacked it behind her head. She feel. The police officer whacked her three more times in the back just to make sure she wouldn't get up. He put his baton back into his belt and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. As he snapped the handcuffs around her wrists he read to her her Miranda Rights. " You have the right to remain silent, so shut up! Anything you can and will, yes will be used against you in the court of law. attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future, unless your broke ass cannot afford one.  
If you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you,  
are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present? No? Then stay down."

" Why did you do that?" The other cop shouted. " You just hurt an unarmed woman."

" Did you see the way she looked at you? It was like she wanted to kill you! She's insane. If we leave her alone she's only going to commit suicide. That's why we need to send her to prison."

" Prison doesn't stop suicide. I know kids, they get in trouble for being in those gangs, they get sent to Juvenile Hall, two weeks later on the streets they wind up dead."

" Get a medic over here to drag her in an ambulance. I don't want to see her crazy eyes."

A medic rolled in with a medic bed. It was in folded position. The medic pulling the bed was in his thirties, had short brown hair with small bangs, turquoise eyes, and the normal medic uniform. The two police officer's grabbed the grieving mother by her elbows, lifted her off the ground, and helped her on the bed. Both officer's helped the medic strapped her in by the legs and the neck. The bed stretched up. The medic carried her in the front of the bed while the two officer's pulled on the other end. This was to support her. Two police medic's opened the doors to an ambulance and the mother was safely pushed inside. When the doors closed the two officer's walked away. They heard more crying coming from the building. They saw another woman crying. At a closer look she was shot in the tibia; the shinbone or shankbone, the larger and stronger of two bones in the leg below the knee in vertebrates connecting to the ankle bones next to the fibula.

" Why?" The woman cried. At a closer look the bullet was still in her tibia. The black hilt was shown. " Why would anyone want to hurt me? I didn't do anything to anyone."

" Ma'am, we're here to help you," the nicer, the one who didn't have a baton, said. " Stay calm. We'll have a medic pick you up and take you inside an ambulance-"

" No! Don't take me! He's still out there! He's still watching me! He's going to kill me!"

" I assure you you'll be safer inside the ambulance. It's made out of steel. Nobody will have a clear view on you. And we'll give you safe passageway to a hospital on the other side of the city. The person who shot you won't be able to find you there."

" No! Don't take me away! Please don't take me away! Please!"

" Should I hit her with my baton as well?"

" No. You grab her arms and I'll grab her legs. She shouldn't be too heavy."

" Right."

The reckless cop walked behind the screaming girl's head and grabbed her arms. The calm cop grabbed her feet. They lifted her up. Like holding a table they gently turned her sideways. The medic showed up with another medical bed. Turning her around they dropped her on the folded bed. Even on the bed she shaked her arms trying to get out. The cops tried everything to hold her down. The reckless cop had enough of her whining. He pulled out his baton trying to hit her, but the calm cop squeezed his baton stopping him from doing anything reckless. Luckily  
the medic strapped her down. Even when strapped down the woman kept screaming and moving her arms.

" I need some assistance."

Two more medic's appeared. One was holding a needle filled with a sleep drug. The officer's had to hold her down. They had to watch the medic's stick a needle inside of her. Slowly she stopped shaking around. Finally she stopped moving all together. There was no reason for the cops to hold her down. They let go. The medic pulled her away from the two officer's and pulled her into the ambulance. The two officer's walked away.

" That must be rough on her. One day she's out for a walk, then she gets shot and put to sleep with drugs."

" I'll tell you what's rough. That time you threw a basketball at my head."

" I only did that because your old."

" Excuse me," another officer said.

" Yes."

" I think there's someone you two should meet."

The two officer's followed the other officer. They were lead to a circle of cops. They were gathered around one person. A man in his mid-forties, who wore a white cotton shirt, brown shorts, and a small brown beard.

" Sir, would you like to repeat to us what you told the other officer."

" I did it. I was the one who fired the gun."

" He gave us this gun that matches the sniper's gun and he pointed out that he fired from the roof of that building. We did a search there. We found four shell casing's all over the roof. He's telling the truth."

" You piece of shi-"

" That's enough! Sir, you do realize you've killed four people in this incident. What do you have to say in your defence."

" I didn't want all those people to die. I just wanted Howard Demiko to die. He was the one who deserved to die."

" Howard Demiko."

" Yes. I worked with Howard Demiko in his company. I was his secretary. But he conned me. And he killed my wife. My wife."

" Sir, how did he kill your wife?"

" I'll tell you how he killed his wife. By taking away our health care. My wife got patriotic cancer. I tried my  
hardest to get money to get medicine for her while she blamed herself for this terrible disease. Do you know what she did to save us our last six thousand dollars? She killed herself. Just so we wouldn't suffer anymore. She died when she still had a chance to recover but what did she have to live for; he took everything. Everything.

" Sir, you have the right to-"

" Just take me away. Take me to prison. Lock me up until I die. I don't care."

The man didn't save a word. One officer-a female-took out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed him. The girl was hard on him. She pushed him. She pushed him all the way to her squad car. The woman opened the door and pushed the man inside. Not that much later her siren's roared. Another police officer walked through the side in door. The car drove away. All the other officer's were still investigating the scene. The reckless cop didn't move. He stared at the face of the man. Something didn't seem right to him.

" What is it, rookie?"

" I don't know. I just have the feeling that he's lying."

" Lying? Why?"

" I believe how his crooked boss took his health care and wife away, but I don't believe he can kill anyone. He just doesn't look like a killer."

" When your in this business as long as I, rookie, you'll realize not everyone looks like a killer but that doesn't mean their not a killer."

" I'm telling ya, something doesn't feel right about his story."


End file.
